


Two Sides Of The Same Coin

by BellaRoseSandwich



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Badass Eren Yeager, Brief Eren/Petra, Eren Yeager Has Heterochromia Iridum, Gangs, M/M, Murder, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Eren Yeager, POV Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Slow Burn, Violence, non-binary Hange
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-17 23:34:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 39,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7290610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaRoseSandwich/pseuds/BellaRoseSandwich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi Ackerman lives his life as a member of Survey Corps, a branch of police that is equipped to handle problems such as street gangs in the walls of Sina, Rose and Maria.<br/>Eren is the leader of The Titans, the top street gang in the three walls. His gang kills with efficiency and he never gets caught.<br/>When Levi is patrolling the roofs of Sina, he comes face to face with The Titans leader. Determined to catch him and uncover his identity when he slips away, he starts a dangerous game of cat and mouse. But, what he doesn't know, is that the identity of the person he's chasing is right in front of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey people! This is my first work and I am only just getting started on Archive Of Our Own so please be gentle. This work has been influenced by the many Levi/Eren works I've read so if you think I should credit you because I've written suspiciously something similar to you, just contact me. I am terrible at staying on schedules so updates will probably be published randomly. I hope you like it!

Chapter 1:

My eyes scan the hustling crowd of people scampering into queues in the marketplace. It’s early Sunday morning, and the sun is only just peeking above the horizon, its rays yet to touch the area I am surveying. The absence of light is the only saving grace In my current state of annoyance, the only thing worse than waking up at six in the morning to watch over the Sunday markets is waking up at six in the morning to watch over the Sunday markets in the hot, muggy sun. A loud sigh escapes my pursed lips, this place is disgusting, so many sweaty, filthy people in one place, yuck. 

Passersby look cautiously at my green cloak, decorated with the Wings Of Freedom insignia, courtesy of the Survey Corps. I focus on the reason I’m here, lately, the gang activity in Maria has been sharply increasing. That’s not a big surprise, of the three walls, Maria is the poorest, the more criminal. It seems that a new gang has taken root, and it’s a smart one. It kills quickly, steals swiftly, and when the Military Police arrive, it leaves not a trace. That may be partly owed to the unmotivated slackers infiltrating the Military Police's ranks, I roll my eyes just thinking about it. Them not being able to do their jobs is the reason I’m out here, after all.

Sharp movement from the corner of my eye, sends me into action. A young girl is standing pressed against an alleyway wall, just out of sight from the thrumming marketplace. A bulky man with tattoos running down his bald head and neck is advancing on her with a long knife. 

I leap off the roof I was watching from, my 3DMG propelling me towards the scene. I land softly in the alley and pull out one of my swords. The silver shines, in the alleyways gloom, attracting the man’s attention. He freezes when he sees me, the girl forgotten. His eyes travel down to where my gear sits, probably to see if he can outrun me, sorry mate. I dart forward, smashing the knife out of his hand, and sliding over the uneven concrete. My sword points at his back, ready to stab him if need be. I bind his hands, before getting a better look at his tattoo, a red snake, poised to attack, the Crimson Viper gang’s insignia. ‘To strike and dismember’ Is quoted on the back of his neck, in italics. Crimson Vipers slogan, I clench my jaw. Crimson Viper is one of the largest gangs in Maria, its focus is on murder and theft, but they are known to be rapists on the occasion. The bald man smiles. “What a privilege, to get caught by Levi Ackerman, humanity's strongest soldier.” He spits sarcastically  
“This privilege isn’t mutual,” I reply. With one hand firmly on the man, I turn to talk to the girl.  
“Are you okay.” Her brown eyes widen and she pauses in her shaking. A mute nod is all I receive.  
“Do you have someone at home?” I ask and she nods again  
“Y-es.” She stutters.  
“Why don’t you go see them?” I ask her, I would escort her there but I have to take this brute to jail. Another nod and she turns and runs back out of the alley, but not before mumbling a stuttered ‘thank you’. 

I sigh at the brute in front of me.  
“Off to jail for you then,” I tell him, watching as the sun fully appears, shining onto the area where I was scouting, well at least I’m not standing in that. I see Mike's shadow, a few roofs down, it seems my shift is over too. I push my captive forward and out of the alley, this is going to be a long day.

#### Eren’s P.O.V.

I wait until the sky is dark indigo, the moon an eerie silver in the sky, casting shadows on the deserted streets. I mentally run through the specifics of tonight's job, listening for the soft hum of 3DMG’s.  
“Think it’ll be okay Cap?” Jean, my second in command asks from beside me. I chuckle.  
“Yeah, easy as pie, horseface.” I reply and he bristles.  
“Oh fuck off weird eyes!” He replies. I raise an eyebrow, Jean is one of the only people I allow to insult me, he’s my best friend after all.  
“Ouch.” I feign a hurt expression before setting my face into stone. “Jaguar, It’s almost time.” Jean immediately turns serious, the mention of his codename sobering his playfulness  
“Yes, captain.” The low hum of our modified 3DMG’s reaches my ears, and I click the earpiece in my ear.  
“Is that you, Phantom? Savage?”  
Simultaneously, there are two short replies of “Affirmative” Mikasa lands softly beside me, silence worthy of the codename Phantom, while Ymir stops a couple of meters behind me. 

Our mission for tonight, is to assassinate John Redman, one of the rich lawyers in wall Sina. The reason for this execution is because John is collecting tax money and hoarding it for himself, and because he is one of the co-owners of a slave-ring in wall Maria. Excitement thrums in my blood, as I check my guns; a Beretta 84 Cheetah, Beretta 92FS Centurion and my custom made Ruger SR9, equipped with a silencer. I make sure my knives are under my pitch black gang clothing, and wait for the others to do the same. When we are ready, I lead my members off of the roof, cutting through the air on my 3DMG, silent as a cat. Soon, wall Sina is in my sights, and I stop, quietly dropping onto a house's roof, the others landing behind me. I tap my earpiece again.  
“Devil, you know what to do.” I tell Armin.  
“On it Captain.” The small blonde coconut replies. I watch as, quarter way up the wall, one of the triple reinforced stone panels of the wall slides open with a soft groan. I look back at my present gang members, before racing towards the walls opening. I propel myself up the vertical structure, my arms only slightly protesting from the force emitted. I jump through the open panel, feeling myself plummet towards the ground on the other side. I let myself fall for a longer time than usual, addicted at the feeling of weightlessness, before pulling myself back up.  
“Thanks.” I hear Armin laugh  
“No problem Rogue.” I scan the upper class buildings in front of me, before locking onto a fancy-ass white house, with a red tile roof.  
“It’s that one.” I point at the house, I hear whispers of acknowledgment from behind me.  
“SharpShot, Savage, are you in position.”  
“Ready when you are Captain.” Annie answers before Ymir’s dry toned  
“Kicking to go Rogue.”  
“Good, I’m going in.” I state, before starting towards David Redman’s house. 

I silently pick the lock on the glass slider doors in the lounge, creeping into the bedroom. A demonic smirk appears on my face, my eyes hard and cold. I hold my Ruger to the man’s forehead, before pressing the trigger. A muffled shot runs through the house, followed by an empty silence. It was a clean shot through the forehead, less than he deserved. My eyes track the bead of blood dripping from his wound and down the bridge of his nose. My own nose wrinkles in disgust, and I turn to face my friends. A red dot belatedly appears on the man's heart, Annie’s target from where she lies on a rooftop with a clear view of John Redman.  
“That was no fun!” Ymir whines through my earpiece “I didn’t need to do anything!” I sigh, rolling my eyes.  
“I’ll find a job where you can do it for a change then,” I say with a pointed glare in her direction. She opens her mouth to say something but thinks the better of it when she sees my stare.  
“Thank you, Captain.” 

I lead the way back to our building in wall Rose. The outer look of my base is a decrepit old apartment building, but that is far from the truth. After a thorough retinal scan and fingerprint match, I am let through the bulletproof glass doors. I take the elevator up to the second floor to the top and immediately towards the kitchen, ready for some of Sasha’s roast chicken. The smell bombards me as I get closer, soft spices and chicken, gravy and citrus. My mouth waters. As soon as I walk up the stairs, Sasha and Connie’s bickering reaches my ears.  
“No, you cannot taste the broth, Sasha!”  
“YOU CAN’T STOP ME SPRINGEERR!”  
“Yes, I can, wait until Eren comes back.”  
“Speak of the Devil and he shall appear,” I say loudly, loping into the kitchen. Connie and Sasha stop their arguing and run up to me.  
“Eren! How was it?” I smile, ruffling Sasha’s hair  
“Went well, as normal.” She nods.  
“I’ve made some sort of chicken spice thing, but Connie won't let me taste it!” She pouts and Connie sighs exaggeratedly.  
“Because you’d eat the whole thing! Welcome back Eren.” I nod.  
“Is everyone here?” Sasha nods.  
“Get them all down, I’m getting changed.” Sasha smiles in acknowledgment, and I head towards my room. 

Dressed in black skinny jeans, white converse, and an old Green Day shirt, I stroll back down to the dining room. A long polished mahogany table, with comfortable dining chairs occupies the center of the room, blending into the wooden floor. Eleven heads turn as I enter, the whole gang is here.  
“Eren!” A mass of voices call, I chuckle softly, sliding back the chair at the head of the table. The others wait for me to pile food onto my plate, Sasha practically salivating, and take the first bite before they start their meals. In total, there are twelve members in The Titans gang.  


Myself, Eren, leader. Codename: Rogue or Captain.

Mikasa, shared 2nd in command. Codename: Phantom.

Jean, shared 2nd in command Condename: Jaguar.

Annie, main sniper. Codename: SharpShot.

Ymir, gun specialist. Codename: Savage.

Reiner, tank and physical fighter. Codename: Wrath

Krista, housecleaner, gang mum and knife user. Codename: Honey

Armin, Information gatherer, behind the scenes, base control. Codename: Devil

Berthold, tank and weapon maintainer. Codename: Hornet

Marco, general nice guy, moral support, house chores, knife fighter. Codename: Jesus

Connie, Sasha’s main handler, food organiser, gun specialist. Codename: Calamity

Sasha, food organiser, gun specialist, crazy person. Codename: Chaos

We may be a gang, but more than that, we are a family. I know they’ll always be there, and as I watch them start a food fight, my eyes soften, all of these seasoned fighters, throwing food around like the children they are. What did I do to deserve these friends? We finish dinner and eat Salted Caramel Magnum ice blocks for desert; Sasha’s reward for cleaning up the remnants of food world war three. We have private rooms upstairs, but tonight, we all lay down together on the soft black carpet in the living room, covered in a massive velvet blanket and scattered pillows. As I drift to sleep, Armin snuggled into my shoulder, Mikasa wrapped around my arm, Jean draped across my stomach and Krista curled on my legs, I smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi wakes up to hear that The Titan gang has killed yet another man, and Hanji puts their foot in a closing elevator, While Eren goes shopping for coffee with Horseface and gets a girls number. Rogue and Levi meet, and both come away wanting to know more about each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I never thought this would get any kudos, but what do ya know? Thanks so much people! There may be errors, and for that I am sorry, please forgive me. I would love to know what people think about my work, so if you want to write a comment, that would be awesome! So here's another chapter... Hope you enjoy! 
> 
> \- Bella

Levi P.O.V.

“Leviiiii.” A loud voice whines in my ear. I strike out with my fist, feel it connect, and hear Isabel’s satisfying whine.  
“What the hell?!” I glare at her, and she laughs.  
“Morning grumpy guts, Erwin just rang and told me to wake you up.” My glare travels to the phone in her hand.  
“Why?” I ask sharply. Isabel shrugs.  
“Dunno, he just said your phone wasn’t picking up so I should wake you.” I sigh, my phone charger wasn’t turned on last night, so my phone is flat. I connect it and put my hand out. Isabel plops her phone in my hand and goes to make breakfast. I dial Erwin and he picks up immediately.  
“Hello, Levi.”  
“This better be important, you dick, I was having a fantastic sleep.” I reply grumpily.  
“Yes, The Titan’s Gang killed another person last night.” I jolt out of bed, fully awake.  
“Whoah, who was it? Any leads or witnesses?”  
“John Redman, and no, there's nothing at all.”  
“John Redman? As in that corrupt lawyer who runs a slave ring?” I hear a sigh on the other end.  
“Yeah, shot once through the forehead while sleeping, entrance and exit through one of the sliding balcony doors.” I nod.  
“So a clean kill, anyone report any sounds or shadows?”  
“That’s the thing, no one saw anything, no prints, it’s like they came and went with the click of a finger.”  
“I’ll be at base soon.” I grumble, guess there's no morning shower for me.  
“Thank you Levi.” the line disconnects. I get out of bed, dragging my feet over to my closet. After putting on my uniform, I walk into the kitchen where Isabel is sitting next to two plates. I sit down and take a sip of my black tea.  
“Where's Farlan?” Isabel smiles.  
“He had to go to work earlier, they were trying to get prints for an assassination last night.”  
“Ahh, I'm working that case too.” I nod. Isabel grins.  
“That one with the Titan Gang? They are like legit so cool!” I give her the most disturbed look I can make, and she shrugs.  
“I know they're a gang, but they only kill bad people, and they’re like super organised, no one sees them unless they want them to! The leader’s name is Rogue.” I raise my eyebrow  
“Killing people isn’t the right way to go Isabel.” That sounds stupid, even to my own ears, after everything we’ve done. She just nods, spooning scrambled egg into her mouth. 

I unlock my car, a black 2015 Mazda 6, and slide into the driver's seat. Cars are a luxury, only available to the reasonably wealthy, the only reason I have one, is because I'm a captain in the Survey Corps. With my 3DMG gear, there is no real reason to drive, but nothing beats driving sometimes, and cars are a whole lot faster. The streets are relatively busy, I must have slept longer than I thought. The sky is grey, promising rain later in the afternoon, I should have bought a coat. 

I pull up outside the Survey Corps’ base. Since it’s located in Sina, the building is well-painted and new looking. I lock my car, before walking up to the sliding doors at the building's entrance. I swipe a card procured out of my pocket, and they let me in with a soft groan. I stroll past the main desk, nodding to the three beautiful ladies serving visitors from the public entrance. 

Stepping into the lift, I look around for some of my squad and just as the elevator closes, I hear a very familiar shriek.  
“WAAIIT!” I furiously tap the button for the top floor, willing the lift to close faster. I almost think I’ve achieved my goal when a black shoe is wedged between the doors.  
“OUCH! OW.” The crazy person yelps, before running through the elevators rapidly opening doors. I suppress a heavy sigh, as a brunette with glasses and a manic expression glares at me.  
“You weren’t going to wait for me, Levi! I almost chopped my foot off!”  
“And whose fault is that Hanji?” I drawl. They smirk, patting my head condescendingly.  
“The fault was yours, shortstack.” I throw their hand off, giving them the finger.  
“Did Erwin ask you to come up as well?” they nod.  
“Yeah, it’ll be a shame to catch The Titans though, they’re getting rid of the people we can’t touch, although I don’t condone murder.” I groan loudly.  
“First Isabel, and now you! Does everyone idolise them?” Hanji smirks.  
“Don’t worry, I won't hesitate to catch them, no matter how cool they are.” I nod  
“You’d better not, shitty glasses.”

The elevator dings to a stop, and we step out, walking down the hallway towards Erwin’s office. I knock twice, before opening the door.  
“Come in.” Erwin is sitting at the conference table in his office, a stack of files in front of him.  
“Don’t worry, I was going to anyway.” I deadpan back, before pulling out one of the chairs next to him.  
“So we have literally nothing about this gang, except the name The Titans, and a list of kills.” He swivels a file around to face Hanji and I. “There has been a total of 50 murders in the last three months.” I widen my eyes in surprise, that’s a lot. “This gang is top notch, clean, efficient kills and no evidence. I’m expecting some members to be ex-military.” I nod, that makes sense. “The assassin varies, sometimes a sniper rifle, sometimes a knife, even a snapped neck, but our main killer uses an unrecognised gun and shoots exactly through the forehead each kill.” Hanji looks surprised.  
“Is there any pattern, were the victims all from Sina?” Erwin shakes his head in exasperation.  
“Only pattern is that these people have committed crimes and that they kill at night. They’re from everywhere.” We all sigh in exasperation. “Hanji, can you patrol Sina’s south end Levi, I'd like you to patrol around the north end. Do it this evening” I nod  
“Should we try to capture them if we see them?” Erwin smiles  
“I’ll leave that up to you.”  
“Thank you, Sir,” I reply.

Eren’s P.O.V.

I wake up early, as usual, before the sun has fully appeared on the horizon. Extracting myself from the grasps of my gang is hard, I have to worm out of Mikasa’s grip, and pry Armin's hands off my legs. Jean rolls off me as I rise, but he’s a heavy sleeper, so he stays asleep. 

I creep into the kitchen, turning on five coffee machines, and opening one of the fridge doors to see the food choices. There are four fridges in the kitchen, one for drinks, one for fruits and vegetables, one for meat and one for the snacks that would go off in one of the three pantries. I grab the milk out, before heading to the junk food pantry and taking out a box of Lucky Charms, I take twelve bowls out of one of the drawers, and pour an even amount into each (if there's a bit more in mine, no one will know.). I turn on one of the hot water jugs, for Mikasa’s black tea and Armin and Krista’s herbal tea, before adding milk to each bowl. 

A ding tells me that the milk’s finished frothing and I add the coffee capsules to each one. Jean and Reiner have Caramelito, Marco and Berthold have Ciocattino, Connie and Sasha have Vanilio, Annie has Volluto and Ymir has Kazaar. My tastes travel from black coffee, and dark strong flavours like Kazaar, to Caramelitos and herbal teas, today I’m going with Caramelito. I stir each one, adding honey to Krista’s tea and adequate amounts of sugar to some of the coffees, before placing them on the dining table.

I turn on the heating in the room and make sure the coffees are hot enough to be undrinkable for fifteen minutes, before opening one of the balcony doors in a lounge on another side of the building than the one currently occupied. Today is overcast, thick grey clouds encompassing the sky. The sun is only a shadow, rising slowly from the hills behind the walls holding our city. I turn on the radio I had grabbed while on my way to the balcony, listening to the Military Police’s ‘secret’ conversations. I stand and watch the sunrise until fifteen minutes are up, before retreating back into the warmth of the house and walking to where the others are still sleeping.

“BREAKFAST!” I shout, watching as each head pops comically out of the blanket. Sleep forgotten, everyone sprints towards the dining room, sliding on wooden floors and flailing at each other. The mingling smell of coffee and Lucky Charms sends them into a frenzy at the dining room door and they almost break it down. As soon as they see their respective breakfasts, they slide into chairs and start to drink their hot beverages.  
“THANK YOU EREN!” Everyone yells as I get started on my own breakfast, I smile, shoving a spoonful of cereal into my mouth. 

While we eat, I run over tonight's details. “His name’s Jonah Tempeste. He’s guilty of shipping five million dollars worth of cocaine into Maria, he also had connections to the same slave ring as John Redman.” I pause and wait for the others to nod. “He’s located on the north end of Sina, in a mansion. He has guards and guard dogs, as he stores some of the coke for himself. I have reason to believe that one of the Survey Corps members will be there, his name is Levi Ackerman and he is known as ‘Humanity's Strongest Soldier’ whatever that means. I heard all this when I was listening to the police radio this morning.” I finish. Everyone nods.  
“What are we going to do with this Ackerman guy?” Armin asks, I smile.  
“Put on your most concealing masks tonight, I think we should get some publicity.” Everyone laughs.  
“You sure are interesting Eren.” Connie remarks.

Several hours later, I am strolling through Sina, Jean at my side, dressed in last night's attire.  
“We’re running out of coffee.” I voice as Jean scans shops for items of interest. He fakes a gasp.  
“We can’t have that, can we?” We turn into our normal fancy coffee shop. I get my rose gold IPhone 7+ out of my pocket, I have four others, a custom-made jet black one for work, a gold one for unimportant contacts and other ordinary uses, and a silver and space-grey for spares and a black sitting somewhere in my room. I'm a little bit of a collector. I text the whole gang on a group chat:

12:47 AM  
**Eren Jaeger:**  
Getting more coffee, you guys want any different flavours?

There are immediate replies.

 **Annie Leonhart:**  
_Can I change to a Capriccio? thanks._

**Krista Lenz:**  
_If they miraculously bring out a sweet, honey coffee get that… But otherwise, no thank you :)_

**Mikasa:**  
_The rest of us are good, thanks._

We enter the shop, and are hit by the scents of multiple coffee blends. I go to the counter immediately, leaving Jean to sample the newest range. The pretty woman over the counter blushes as I smile at her, I’m good looking and I know it.  
“The name’s Eren, Eren Jaeger. I have placed an order.” The woman widens her eyes at my drawling tone, giving me a flirty look. She taps the mouse on her computer and her brows shoot up.  
“Yes, it says here that you have ordered 50 capsules of Caramelito, 50 capsules of Vanilio, 50 capsules of Ciocattino, 25 capsules of Kazzar and 25 capsules of Volluto. are you ready to collect it.” I smile at her slightly skeptical expression.  
“I would like to make a few changes, switch the Volluto for Capriccio, and add on 25 capsules of..” look around the shop. “Variations Sachetorte.” The lady nods and runs me through my order once more. “That’ll come to $550.” I nod, grabbing my wallet out of my pocket and handing over six hundred dollar notes. She hands me the bag of my items, looking at the money with a confused expression.  
“Keep the change.” Credit cards are easily traced, and I only use them when I need to. The lady’s smile widens and she flutters her eyebrows at me. I raise an eyebrow, giving a flirty smirk, I suppose I have time to play, she’s quite good-looking.  
“My place at twelve?” She suggests.  
“Sounds good,” I draw out the d, looking at her name tag. “Sarah.” She giggles and grabs my hand, writing her address and number on the back. She runs her fingers over my scarred knuckles.  
“You’re a brawler?” I smirk, if only she knew.  
“I dabble.” Her eyes brighten. Just as she’s about to reply, Jean waltzes up behind me.  
“Blurgh, I do not want to see you flirting Jaeger. Let’s go.” I shrug  
“Whatever you say Horseface.” That earns me a giggle. “See you tonight, Love.” We walk out of the store and Jean pretends to puke. “Love?!” He laughs.  
“You’re just jealous that girls don’t swoon at you.” I shoot back and he glares at me.  
“I can’t even imagine how it would be if you didn’t wear that stupid contact all the time, all of the girls would chase you, guys, too.” I give him a menacing look and his smirk falters.  
“If I didn’t wear that ‘stupid contact’ all the time, it’d be like me yelling out ‘I run a gang’ in public, you moron. I hate them just as much as you.” Jean averts his eyes to the ground.  
“Sorry Cap”, I ruffle his hair.  
“We’ve gotta finish this mission quick tonight ‘cause I have a girl to visit.”

Levi’s P.O.V.

I sit on the roof, looking down at the street below me. If I weren’t trying to hide my presence, I would have sighed loudly. I have been sitting here for over three hours, listening to Petra and Mike whisper about random, uninteresting topics. Petra’s reddish hair gleams in the dim streetlights flickering, she is now talking about how cats are useful to the world, while Mike is giving serious thought. I roll my eyes, staring back out at a mansion in the distance.

It is at that moment that I see figures moving along the rooftops, away from the mansion. I dart towards them, not giving any thought about my squadmates behind me. The speed at which the figures move is astonishing, they are obviously using 3DMG’s, but they are dead silent, unlike the 3DMG’s utilised by the Corps. Their movements are beautiful, elegant and controlled as they move towards the other end of Sina. A sudden screech from my own 3DMG interrupts their movements, they screech to a halt. Five sets of eyes stare at me, the identical white masks on their faces glowing eerily in the moonlight. Suddenly four of the group split off, leaving only the leader to face me. 

“Who are you?” I call, glaring at the masked figure.  
“I thought you’d know, you have been waiting for me all day, after all.” The masked male replies in a warped voice, head tilted to the side. I step closer, only to look into the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen. In the left eye, sapphire and jade clash with colours I've never seen, viridian green and sky blue mixed into a background of pine and seafoam. The right eye is pure silver, clear as the moon's light. Those stunning, unique eyes are framed with thick, dark lashes. My breath catches and I take a few seconds to regain my bearings.

“Did you kill him?” The man looks at me quizzically, beautiful eyes reflecting the moonlight.  
“Of course, do you execute some of your prisoners?” I visibly blanch, what’s with this dude?  
“You don’t look like ‘Humanity's Strongest Soldier’ you're quite short. I suppose it’s your eyes, very intimidating.” I want to stab this guy, I reach into my holster for my gun.  
“I wouldn’t do that.” The previously inquisitive voice turns hard and calculating, his eyes turn into cold stone walls. I was so focused on his cheery demeanor that I forgot he was the leader of a gang, I inwardly facepalm. A gun is pointed at my forehead, the man's finger on the trigger. I slowly retrieve my empty hands from my pockets, putting them above my head.  
“Why are you talking to me, upset you got caught?” I mock, a low laugh is startled out of him and his eyes turn vicious.  
“No, I wanted to talk to you, if I don’t want to be found, you can’t find me. Anyway, I wanted you to reconsider chasing after my gang, we do our thing, you do yours. The job we do actually benefits yours, so if there are no connections between us, everything should be swell.” I frown  
“If you think we’d leave murderers alone for any reason, you’re delusional.” The man shrugs flippantly.  
“Okay, suit yourself then, glad we’ve got that over with. Before you label us as murderers, look at yourselves, especially you Levi Ackerman.” My heart stops.  
“W-what are you talking about?” I force a scoff through my nervous state. The figure laughs.  
“I think you know exactly what I mean, goodbye Levi” My body goes cold, as the man flips off of the building, I run to the edge, the leader of The Titans is gone.

Eren’s P.OV. 

My body thrums with excitement, that guy was cute, in an ‘I want to cook you and serve you to your family’ kind of way. I look down at my watch, 11:15, I'd better start moving. I arrive at the base in record time, and my gang mobs me the second I get inside.  
“How was it?” Mikasa asks as I take off my mask, it’s equipped with a voice transformer.  
“He’s cute,” I reply and she whacks me on the head.  
“Seriously?” I grin.  
“Not much, I pissed him off by calling him short, which he is by the way, and then I asked that he stop pursuing us with his bloody Survey Corps, to which he answered no, and then I left.” Ymir raises her eyebrows  
“That’s it?”  
“Basically, I offended him some more and then he insisted I was a murderer, and I said look at yourself before you judge me and pretended to jump off the roof.” Everyone sighs and I look at the time.  
“I’m gonna go get ready, I have a girl to entertain.” I shoot upstairs and into my bathroom. 

While I run the shower, I remove my contacts. My left eye barely changes, just enough to put someone off, but my right eye is pure gold, with flecks of silver and violet. I place my contacts into their respective containers and step into the hot water, letting it scorch my body. After a quick shower, I get out and dry my messy chestnut hair. I stand shirtless in front of the mirror, rummaging in my drawer to find some unable to smudge, impossible to remove concealer. I start on the tattoos on my collarbones, moving to the one on my ribcage, and I yell at Jean to come up. He covers the tattoo and multitude of scars on my back, as I cover the scars on my stomach and arms. I send him back downstairs with a quick thank you, before chucking on a black collared shirt, and a pair of matching ripped skinny jeans. I put in my green contacts, making my eyes look a little more normal, style my hair into a good-looking mess, and tie up my black vans. 

I look at myself in the mirror one last time, before choosing the keys to one of my fancier cars and walking towards the basement where they are kept. I unlock my black Bugatti Chiron, 2.5 million dollars well-spent in my opinion, and head to the faded address on my hand.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren wakes up from one one night stand, just to go to another. Levi continues chasing after The Titan's, Jean and Eren go to the gym because Horseface needs to blow off some steam, and Levi and Eren meet at a club.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there and welcome to chapter 3! Thanks for the kudos :). This chapter doesn't have much action sorry, just a bit more character development and stuff. Any feedback would be greatly appreciated so it would be awesome if you could leave a comment! Hope you like the chapter!
> 
> Just as a sidenote: There is one instance of Eren/Petra and it is in this chapter and the beginning of the next. Neither have actual feelings for each other and so I don't really count it as a Relationship...
> 
> ANOTHER side note: There are only references to sex in this chapter, no smut, I don't write smut... Sorry. 
> 
> -Bella

Levi’s P.O.V.

I drag myself out of bed with a sour mood, last night went terribly. As soon as The Titans leader left, Petra and Mike showed up, pissed. Petra glared at me until I sarcastically apologised for leaving them, before demanding to know everything that had just happened. Erwin had listened to my report before telling me to get some sleep, this morning he will probably discuss it with me. It’s hard to discuss something with someone when you don’t even know what happened yourself. 

Isabel ambushes me as I pad into the kitchen, eyes alight with curiosity.  
“You met Rogue last night?” I groan  
“Yes, what of it?” she frowns.  
“Tell me what happened then!?” I sigh.  
“They used 3DMG’s, but these ones were completely silent, and they moved beautifully. The leader, Rogue, or whatever you call him. He stopped to talk to me, they had on these plain white masks, but I remember he was around six foot tall, and had the most unusual eyes.”  
“Go on!” Isabel says when I stop to think.  
“One was this deep blue-green, and the other was pure silver.” I finish. Isabel gasps  
“He has heterochromia, that’s so rare!” I nod.  
“He talked to me for a while, called me short, and asked me to stop chasing after his gang, said that ‘we do our thing, and you do yours.’. He even said he was helping us, I said that we wouldn’t get help from murderers, and he replied with ‘before you call me a murderer, look at yourselves, especially you, Levi Ackerman.” Isabel’s smile is cut short, her face goes pale.  
“You mean that-” I cut her off  
“Yes, he probably knows my past.” There is a heavy silence for a few seconds before Isabel says  
“Did he really try to get you to stop?” I nod  
“He was acting so childlike that I went for my gun, he had his aimed at my forehead the second I went for it.”  
“Wow.” Isabel shakes her head. I make myself some breakfast, eating it quickly before saying a quick goodbye to Isabel and driving to work.

I explain everything to Erwin, word for word, and he gives me an odd look.  
“This guy almost sounds like a kid.” He says and I nod.  
“But, he’s very much an adult, he changed the second I went for my gun.”  
“So he has heterochromia?” He asks and I nod again. Erwin grabs his computer and opens the database for the Corps. After a few seconds, he swivels the computer around to face me.  
“Do any of these eyes look like our gang leaders?” I scan through people with different colored eyes, yet none of them are as beautiful as his. I shake my head.  
“Nope, he’s not there.” Erwin sighs.  
“Thanks Levi, you're free to go today.” I thank him and head out towards the exit of the building. On the way, Hanji stops me. She forces me to tell her all about my experience with Rogue before asking.  
“We’re going to a club tonight, wanna come?” I give her a glare  
“No thanks.” She grins  
“That wasn’t a question, you’re coming, ten thirty at Utopia, you know where that is, it’s in Rose.” I groan, walking towards the entrance once again.  
“Bye Hanji.” She yells after me  
“See you there!”

Eren’s P.OV. 

I drive back to base with a sore back and swollen lips, that was fun. I feel loose and floaty, the after effect of many escapades. My phone buzzes loudly in my pocket and I sigh, slipping it from my pocket, and keeping an eye on the road.

10:30 AM  
HorseFace Extraordinaire:  
Are you dead?

Eren Yayger:  
I’m very much alive.

HorseFace Extraordinaire:  
How was it? Was she a good buddy?

Eren Yayger:  
Yep, still feeling buzzed. Scratched my back to hell though.

HorseFace Extraordinaire:  
Cry me a river. Us men, with the exception of Armin are eating at Trost. You in?

Eren Yayger:  
Sure man, need a coffee so bad, order my usual and two black coffees please, I’ll be there in ten.

HorseFace Extraordinaire:  
Acknowledged.

I go to pocket my phone, before another loud buzz interrupts my action. 

10:38  
Smol Blonde Coconut:  
Tonight's free, just thought you’d want to know. :)

Eren Yayger:  
Thanks Armin, you’re an Angel.

Smol Blonde Coconut:  
Why thank you! I suppose you don’t mind that I ate all of your chocolate while you were out?

Eren Yayger:  
You little Devil Bastard.  
Smol Blonde Coconut:

That’s not nice! :(

I resolve to just throwing my phone on the empty passenger seat, turning up the music to a notch below deafening. 

I park outside Trost cafe, making sure my car is in a safe park, before strolling into the cafe.  
“I spy sex-hair!” Jean hollers as the door clicks shut behind me. I throw Jean the finger in retaliation, making a few old ladies at the back gasp with mortification. I am met with a range of greetings as I flop down into the comfy chair at my gangs table. Two steaming black coffees are placed in front of me, followed by a large plate of Traditional English Breakfast. I take my first sip of coffee, sighing at the taste.  
“Nothing like a black coffee to cure weariness.” Connie cringes  
“How do you drink that, it’s so strong and erghh.”  
“Well it’s black like my soul so…” I say, the others chuckle.  
“Armin texted me, we don’t have a job tonight?” I say with enthusiasm. The others cheer.  
“I think we should go clubbing!” Jean declares “All with me say I!” Everyone turns and looks at me, awaiting their leaders permission. I raise my hand slowly “I” Once again, cheers erupt from our corner of the room. “I think I’m done with fancy clubs at the moment though, they get boring.” Jean nods.  
“I agree, the music sucks, but the food is the best, and the girls are hot.”  
“Is that all you think about?” I roll my eyes and Ponyboy looks at me in disbelief.  
“Like you can talk, mister ‘I sleep with randoms.’” I smirk, digging into my breakfast again.  
“You are so jealous.” Jean holds his hands up in frustration, he looks around the table wide eyed.  
“Can you tell this asshart that i’m not jealous!?” Silence envelops our table. “Really guys!?” Reiner decides to speak.  
“I wouldn't blame you, we’re all jealous.” I smile, winking at a guy at a nearby table to rub it in. The stranger blushes and looks away and I chuckle lowly. 

We finish our breakfasts, and I pull out my card, paying for all of us. There is an order to how we do things, the others give me their money and I give them back a little when they need it. I’d gladly give them more, but they’ve rejected my offers countless times.  
“You guys have got cars?” They all nod, apart from Jean.  
“Ride with me then.” I tell him and he nods with a small smile. As soon as we get in the car, Jean sighs.  
“Can we go somewhere?” I nod, letting confusion settle on my features.  
“What’s up?” He sighs.  
“Don’t know, just woke up feeling like a right prick.” I nod sagely.  
“As always.” He smacks my shoulder.  
“Anyway, we all know that you’re the only one that can deal with me when i’m like this.” I smile, ruffling his two-toned hair. “What time is it?” Jean asks suddenly.  
“Quarter past twelve.” I reply, he nods, looking out the window for a while. When we finally get to our location, I back the car into my personal garage, and step out.  
“I knew you’d bring me here!”Jean says excitedly.  
“You looked like you needed to punch something.” I reply. I flick on the lights and step into my own private gym. There’s a gym at base, but sometimes I find it better here, in my own space. I open one of the drawers next to a changing room, and chuck a bag at Jean.  
“Some of my spare gear, it’s washed.” He nods, but not before sniffing it delicately. I grab a bag for myself before heading into the changing room opposite to Jean’s. 

Jean P.O.V.

I smile as I hear Eren whistling a Disney Tune in the next room, my grumpy mood fast evaporating. The gear I put on is classic Eren style, an old band shirt and black unbranded shorts. I smooth my hands through my hair, I need a haircut. The reason for my grumpiness is rather unknown to me, last night, I went to bed perfectly fine. Then, this morning, I woke up with a pounding headache and the moodswings of an over-stroked cat. Eren’s the only one who can calm me down when I get in one of these moods, his commanding yet casual demeanor gives me someone to look up to, without feeling insulted. I walk out of the changing room, watching as Eren drags a mat over the floor, the concealer still hiding his scars and tattoos. Even through his green sports top, you can clearly see his six-pack. His extremely toned body, makes me more than slightly envious, I have a great body, but no one has a body like Eren. His coppery dark chocolate hair needs a trim, maybe we can book together. 

“Oi! Come help me Ponyboy!” He yells when he sees me. I glare as I walk closer, helping him maneuver the matt into his desired place. I notice he’s not wearing his contacts and it makes me happy. Eren’s not a fan of his eyes, and to some extent I understand, him being the leader of a gang and attracting attention and all, but they are utterly gorgeous, and I don’t think he realises the extent his gang loves them. Their colour is so strong that Eren has to order specially made contacts to block their beauty, his gold eye is much prettier than the silver contact he wears as Rogue. 

Eren brings out some strapping tape, and two mouthguards, when I raise my eyebrow he shrugs.  
“I want you fully functional if we have another job tomorrow.” I scoff.  
“That sounded awfully confident.” He laughs.  
“Look at this, man.” He brings up the back of his shirt and I whistle loudly. Dozens of red scratches marr his tan skin.  
“Shittt, was she a cat or something?!” He pulls the back down again and chuckles.  
“Probably. Anyway, what do you wanna do first?” I reach for the tape, expertly wrapping it around my hands. Eren does the same, seeming to get what I want to do. We stretch quickly, mirroring each other's moves, before donning our mouthguards and walking to the matt.  
“How’s this gonna go?” I ask, Eren furrows his brows and thinks  
“Full-contact, anything allowed unless it’s gonna kill the other person.” I nod. “To win, knockout your opponent or make them submit.”  
“Cool.” I agree, getting into position, I start the countdown.  
“3,2,1, start.” We circle each other wearily, until I strike forward, going for his face, he brings up a hand and blocks before throwing my hand back at me. I keep trying to get him, yet he just calmly shuts me down. When he finally attacks, I’m on the floor in seconds, arms pulled behind my back and weight forcing me into the matt.  
“I give up.” I murmur and the weight is suddenly released.  
“You need some practice.” Eren states and I nod. It isn’t like I thought I was going to win, just make it a little hard for him, which failed. Eren is unbeatable in just about everything, fighting, shooting, knifing, using explosives, even battle strategies. None of us even hold a candle to him, and that’s why he’s our leader, without dispute. We would all follow him to the edge of the world, because, before he’s our leader, he’s part of our family.  
“Again!” I yell, because one lost battle doesn’t get me down, not with Eren there.

Levi’s P.O.V

Night quickly approaches and I get more indecisive as the hours pass. When my NetFlix doesn’t cooperate, thirty minutes before I’m supposed to be there, I finally make up my mind.  
“Fuck it.” I deadpan, going to shower. I wrap myself in a fluffy towel, figuring out what to wear. As I enter my room, I see an outfit set out and a note.

 

Levi,  
You being yourself, probably don’t know what to wear so I used my fairy magic and put an outfit together for you. I’m at the supermarket, I hope you have a good time!  
Love, Issie.

I sigh, a small smile on my lips as I look at what she's set out. Black skinny jeans, black converse, a white collared shirt and a black jumper. I change before checking my hair, good thing I had it cut last week. I must admit, I look pretty good. My phone buzzes as I hop in the car.

10:24  
Crazy Lunatic:  
ARE YOU COMING LEVIIIIII?  
Shortie:  
You’ll have to find out.

Ignoring the barrage of texts from the crazy person, I focus on driving. Utopia is a middle-class nightclub that is very popular for young people. I make my way through disgusting drunkies, walking into the calmer part of the pulsing club.  
“LEVI!” Hanji yells in excitement, running over to hug me.  
“Get the hell off of me.” Their hugs feel like boa constrictors. I order a low alcoholic drink, I don’t want to get completely smashed. Hanji leads me back to their table, and I’m surprised to find Erwin there, along with Petra, Mike, Auroru, and Gunther. They all greet me, before going back to their drinks. I scan the doorway, looking for any suspicious people out of habit.  
“You looking for someone?” Hanji asks, smirking deviously. “You haven’t had fun in a while, if you know what I mean.” I roll my eyes, turning to tell Hanji to shut up, when I see him.

A boy strolls into the club, surrounded by eight girls and guys, his presence is overwhelming. Everyone stops and stares as the group strides towards the center of the club, it is obvious to even the least observant person that there is a hierarchy. Six of the newcomers stand behind the group, two flank the leader; A girl with soot-black hair and a piercing stare, and a guy with two-toned hair who looks remotely like a rather handsome horse. But everyone's attention is fixed on one person, the leader. He is tall and strong, muscular biceps and a demanding presence, his jaw is sharp and stunning, his complexion is tanned honey gold, and his hair is rich chestnut. The man's lips are soft and elegant, but what really catches my attention is his eyes. The greenest eyes I’ve ever seen. They are filled with confidence, an unwavering stare, demanding respect. He is wearing what seem to be designer brand ripped black super skinny jeans, a red and black checkered Saint Laurent shirt and black leather high-tops. A gold and silver watch is wrapped around his wrist and I have no doubt that both gold and silver are real.

This man is absolutely angelic, beautiful. His hard expression melts into a charming smile as he laughs at the boy next to him, a laugh that is deep and velvety, bitter coffee sprinkled with sugar. He points at a free table across the room and the six on the bottom of the hierarchy walk off confidently, their position seems to give them no embarrassment. The boy leans against the bar lazily, and his two remaining companions roll their eyes. As the bartender looks up at him, transfixed, he smiles flirtily and starts to say their order.  
“Can I have a Gin and Tonic, two of your best beers, a Cherry Bomb, Jack and Coke, Lemon Drop; add a little bourbon, your lowest percentage wine, Long Island Iced Tea and a Jager Bomb, of course.” His voice is as elegant and as attractive as his laugh. There are snickers from his party, and the man next to him chuckles heartedly. The bartender looks lost, that’s a lot to order at once.  
“So will you be paying separately?” the man raises an eyebrow, amused.  
“No, I’ll be paying myself.”  
“Sorry, that’ll be $234.” The barman calculates, the man nods, handing over an assortment of dollar notes. His eyes shift to a waitress cleaning tables, while not so subtly staring at him.  
“Hey love, would you be so kind to bring these drinks over?” The girl blushes deeply, but nods. “Thanks.” The man takes the Long Island Iced Tea, while the man at his side takes the Jager Bomb, and the cold looking woman takes the low percentage wine. He catches my stare as he turns around, and winks, before going back to his table.

As soon as he’s at a sufficient distance, Hanji speaks up.  
“Holy shit man, I’ve never seen someone that hot in my life.” I can only stare back in amazement as all of our party nods in agreement, even Erwin!  
“You should go over Levi!” Petra catches my glare. “If you don’t, I will.” I scoff, yet internally, I am quaking.  
“Go ahead.” To my horror, Petra starts to walk up to the guys table. Her slender finger taps the beautiful man on the back and he turns with a breathtaking smile, he says something and she blushes heavily, her eyes on the ground shyly. Petra regains her composure and gives a little giggle, before replying to him. The man reaches out and puts his lips to her hand, I’ve never seen her this girly. Petra opens her mouth once more and the man’s curious eyes go from her face to our table, scanning until they meet mine, a smile creeps onto his face. He nods at her and asks her something, to which she gives a hesitant nod in response, eyes flicking between him and the ground. When Petra finally comes back, she collapses onto the seat with a soft sigh.  
“My god, if you don’t end up getting with him Levi, he’s taking me home tonight.” My eyebrows shoot to the ceiling, along with Erwin’s gigantic ones.  
“So what did you talk about?” Hanji asks. Petra blushes once more.  
“Well I tapped him and he said ‘Hello Gorgeous.’ and I replied ‘You’re too kind, I’m Petra.’ He kissed my hand and said his name was Eren. Then he asked me if I wanted to meet him later, and I said i’d love to, but before I say yes, I want to make sure Levi’s off the table. I pointed to you and he smiled and said ‘I’d love to meet him’, before asking me that if you and him didn’t get along, would I still meet him, I nodded and we said goodbyes and that was it.” My jaw hits the floor.  
“WHAT THE FUCK PETRA!?” I don’t notice how loud I am until it’s too late. A beautiful chuckle sounds from the other side of the room and I smash my head on the table.  
“Just kill me, kill me now.” I moan, before continuing a little quieter. “First thing, you were planning to let a guy take you home, that’s just dumb!” Petra scowls  
“I can look after myself thank you very much!” She retorts crossly.  
“Not against that guy.” I say, although I know there's no stopping her. “Second thing, You didn’t even know if he was gay!” Petra smiles.  
“I think he’s bisexual.” I groan in frustration.  
“Third thing, You can’t just go up to someone, even if he’s hot as hell, and ask him to get with me…” I stop my rant as I see the others surprised features.  
“Of fuck.” I say to Erwin “He’s behind me isn’t he.” sure enough the dark, seductive voice sounds from behind me.  
“You think I’m hot?” This time I put my whole entire body into slamming my head on the table, but the hard knock doesn’t happen, instead, a large tanned hand is wrapped around my forehead, keeping me from hitting the table.  
“You could’ve got a concussion from that.” The voice says and I internally cringe.  
“That’s kinda the point.” I deadpan as I try to pry his hand off with my own tiny one, it doesn’t budge and I am slowly lifted to a level where I won't fall forward when released. I look up into beautiful eyes. 

“Hello Levi.” The legitimate angel rumbles. My cheeks redden against my will and I clear my throat.  
“Hi, what do you want.” I state abruptly. His eyebrows raise and his face morphs into an innocently cute expression.  
“I’m just curious, how does someone so small with such pretty eyes have such a menacing presence?” I feel my ears burn, and I internally curse them for betraying me. Holy hell, his jawline could cut through steel. I gape, not knowing how to respond and Eren chuckles.  
“Can I buy you a drink?” I give him a look and he grins “I know it’s stereotypical, but I don’t give a shit so can I buy you a drink?” I sigh.  
“If you want, your loss, my gain. I’d like the same thing you’re having I guess.” He gives me a warning look.  
“This stuff’s quite potent.” I glare at him until he relents “Okay, okay.” He raises his hands and I can’t help but stare at the fraction of his shirt that lifts up, showing sharp hipbones and the beginning of golden abs. He grins and ruffles my hair gently, without realising, I lean into his gentle touch, before pulling away with a small hiss.  
“I’ll be back.” It takes me a moment to notice that my friends have moved to another table, giving us privacy.  
He returns with the copy of his drink, and I sniff it carefully.  
“I didn’t drug it if that’s what you’re sniffing for.” I give him a long look.  
“That’s what people who have drugged my drink would say.” He sighs.  
“If you don’t want it, i’m sure that lovely waitress over there would appreciate some-”  
“No.” I frown, before taking a sip, the breath rushes out of me.  
“Holy shit! You weren’t kidding!” He grins.  
“Careful with that, only takes one glass before you’re dancing on the table in your underwear, trust me, I know.” I give a small chuckle, before clamping my mouth shut. Eren responds with a raucous laugh. Suddenly a whistle sounds behind him, short and sharp. Without turning, he gives a side-eyed glare. “HorseFace…” He says threateningly.  
“Oi! You dick! Anyway, I was just wondering when you were going home. Should we just leave if we can’t find you?”  
“Yeah, same as always.” Eren replies. HorseFace looks me up and down, eyes thoughtful, before flicking back to Eren.  
“You always know what you’re doing Eren, so I trust you.”  
“And I you, now leave us PonyBoy.” He stomps off, muttering rather foul words under his breath.

 

“Now back to us, I was wondering if you’d like to hang out sometime?” Eren asks, eyes curious. I narrow my eyes.  
“As friends?” Eren smiles.  
“Whatever you want me to be, as long as I can get your number.” I nod, getting my Iphone 5 out of my pocket, he responds by pulling out his own rose gold IPhone 7, my eyes widen.  
“Woah, nice phone.” He smiles, opening up his contacts as I select ‘create new’. We enter each other's names in, and I notice that Eren only puts his first name.  
“Text me, and we can go have a coffee or something, you’re interesting and i’d like to know more about you, in a friend-way of course.” Ouch, that hurts.  
“Same here.” I nod through clenched teeth. Usually you only buy someone a drink if you’re looking for a quick night of fun, but this is weird.  
“So your lady-friend Petra, she’ll be fine with me, don’t worry.” I glare at him, he’s still going to carry through with taking her home, we both know what’s going to happen. “Look, I’ll tell her to text you tomorrow morning, if she hasn’t texted by 11, call the cops on me.” He shrugs, and I relent my fierce glare. “You just want to be friends right, I’m totally up for something more, if you want, that is.” He gives a flirty smile.  
“Friends, for now.” I reply “But i’m not against you getting with people while we’re friends if that’s what you’re worried about?” He nods. “Thanks.” He gives me another look. “So are you sure you don’t want to come home with me tonight.” I wince, looking into those eyes, I want to, so bad, but…  
“I believe in meeting people more than once before I fuck them Eren.” He gives a deep chuckle.  
“Fair enough.” We chat for about ten minutes, conversation moving smoothly over impersonal things like our favourite colour; his is red, I don’t have one. When I say that, Eren squeaks in surprise. “How?! You must have a favourite colour! Look around.” I shrug and he gives a groan.  
“How old are you?” I ask, worry brewing in my gut.  
“Nineteen, you?” He replies and my eyes widen, he excludes such an adult presence.  
“Twenty Five” He whistles.  
“That’s not too bad, I’ve had worse.” He smiles radiantly, and I start to regret not taking him up on his offer to take me home. The time comes, though, when Petra starts to look across the room, she beckons me over with a finger.  
“The woman is summoning me, I’ll be right back.” I tell Eren, before walking up to her.  
“What?” She smiles.  
“So I assume you two are going together?” She asks, and to her surprise I shake my head.  
“I told him I’d like to meet him first, so you’re free to go get him.”  
“No.” Petra answers “If you’re planning to get with him, I’m not interfering. I give her a glare.  
“If you don’t go, I’m removing his number.” She crosses her arms stubbornly. “Petra.” I look her in the eye. “At the moment. We are not together and we probably never will be, go.” She sighs  
“You swear?” I nod and we both walk up to Eren.  
“I’m going to leave now, I’ll text you.” I tell him and he nods.  
“Bye Levi.”  
“Bye Eren.” 

Eren’s P.O.V:

I’m playing a dangerous game, and I know it. Levi Ackerman, the man hunting my gang, now knows me. I knew from the second I saw him on the roof as Rogue, I wanted him. His knife sharp jawline, sharp features and glossy black hair, hiding steel coloured eyes. His short structure, yet muscled body. Elegant, handsome, beautiful. After talking to him, his personality intrigues me. Abrasive, short, sharp, yet interesting. The minute expressions that pass over his face, are almost impossible to see, yet to my trained eyes, they are as expressive as can be. Now as I drive home with one of his friends, I begin to think about what to do with this situation.

Petra’s P.OV:

Eren smiles over at me as I follow him towards his car. I inhale gently as I run my hand over the impeccably glossy black paintwork. The car looks expensive, outrageously so.  
“She’s beautiful isn’t she?” I nod, still admiring the car. He opens the door and ushers me inside, going around to open the driver's side. Eren is possibly the most beautiful man I’ve ever seen, his eyes are bewitching, casting green shadows around him.  
“Do you want me to take you home? Or do you want me to take you back to mine?” He asks seriously as he starts the car.  
“I want you to answer one question before I decide.” I reply quite firmly, and he nods. “Do you honestly think that you and Levi will get together properly.” He glances at me, giving a sigh.  
“I am more inclined to say no. I don’t really do committed relationships, I just don’t like the dedication in them. But you never know, it’ll probably be his decision if we do.” I smile gently.  
“Take me to yours.” I say, dismissing the small part of me that thinks this is a bad idea.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Petra talks to Levi the next morning, The Titans have a meeting with another gang and train at the gym, and Eren motivates Sasha by offering her a second helping of dinner. Jean and Eren talk and stare at the sunset platonically...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello people! I am going on holiday so if I don't post this week or the next, I'm not dead, sorry! Once again I am thankful to all the hits, kudos, comments and bookmarks and I would be extremely grateful to receive more! I hope you enjoy this chapter!
> 
> P.S. If you don't know Jeans ringtone on Eren's phone at the start, it's called Pas De Cheval by Panic! At The Disco. Pas De Cheval means horses step in french and it is ballet move... I just thought it was fitting for Horseface himself... Hehe.
> 
> -Bella

Petra’s P.O.V:

A loud ringtone shatters the quiet of sleep.

“It’s the greatest thing that's said to have happened, imagine knowing me!”  
Someone groans loudly and I rush to defend myself before remembering that I’m at Erens. The ringtone cuts short and I roll over to see Eren holding his phone up to his ear. 

“Horseface, I swear to god, if this isn’t important I will hack off each of your limbs before forcing you to trot in circles you bastard.” His voice snarls. I shut down the terrifying picture in my mind, shuddering slightly. Eren waits for the voice to reply before replying. “No shit? When will that psyco ever learn.” He shakes his head with an exasperated sigh. “Anything else.” His eyes dart to his watch on the table. “Yeah? I’ll be there. Bye Horseface, say hi to the others for me.” Eren places his phone back on the nightstand and gets out of bed, wearing nothing but boxers. The small scar on his hip ripples as he stretches, expanses of caramel skin gleaming in the morning light. “Good Morning.” a smile is sent my way and I blush.  
“Good Morning.”  
“Sorry Jean woke you up, I’m glad he did though, it’s almost ten.” I wait for him to head to the bathroom before grabbing my clothes off the floor and quickly changing. If i’m being honest, sleeping with Eren was one of the best experiences of my life, but I could never imagine getting into a relationship with him, he’d outshine me in every way. He treats me to breakfast and drives me back to my house, slipping in a quick thank you before driving away. I dial Levi’s number, waiting for him to pick up.

Levi’s P.O.V: 

My eyes blur with tiredness as I wake, turning my room into a big fuzzy blob. My head pounds and my stomach flops nauseously, that alcohol was strong. I slept terribly, mind occupied with thoughts of a certain green-eyed human. Talking of that particular human, I focus on the disturbance that woke me. My phone stops it’s disruptive buzzing as I put it up to my ear. “Petra, are you alright?” I ask the second I answer.  
“More than alright.” She replies, giving a small sigh. “He gave me breakfast and drove me back to my house.” A small smile pulls at my lips, what a nice guy.  
“I was just checking that you’re okay. Any changes on The Titan case?” I ask and Petra has to pause a second to adapt to the change in conversation.  
“No, nothing last night. Can I be honest with you Levi?”  
“Of course.”  
“I doubt we’re ever going to catch them if they keep up this routine.” I frown.  
“Why on earth would you say that Petra?” I hear a heavy sigh.  
“I had another look at the crime scene and evidence. There was absolutely nothing, no prints, not even a hair. I don’t know much about your past Levi, all I know is that you might be our best chance in catching this gang.”  
“Well, what I’m wondering how big their territory is. This gang seems to bypass all of the other gangs territories, these other gangs must be furious, why aren’t The Titans getting sold out by them?” I hear a murmur of agreement on the other end.  
“I’ll leave you to it.” Petra says “Thanks for checking on me, you should go for Eren, he’s perfect.” I scoff.  
“Whatever Petra, goodbye.”

I stare at Eren’s number for a long second, before pocketing my phone and heading to the kitchen to take painkillers for my alcohol induced migraine. Why do I have to go through this shit.

Eren’s P.O.V: 

I drop Petra off at her house, she’s a sweet girl, but my attraction to her is null. The only reason I got with her in the first place was to try and get information on Levi. My questions were left unanswered as it seems Petra has respect on what Levi wants hidden. The house I use when meeting with people other than my gang is across town, a fancy looking apartment. Exceeding the speed limit by about thirty kilometers, I run through what Jean updated me on when he called earlier. Sasha got food poisoning from eating raw chicken, for about the fourth time this year. Adding to that, the Crimson Viper gang wants to talk to me, in person. Usually, I can keep in the various gangs good books, but sometimes there's a little slip-up. My gang is the alpha, the king of all Maria, Rose and Sina gangs. Down a rung on the hierarchical ladder are the three powers; Crimson Viper, Grim Reaper and Ebony Leopard. Below that, the ranking continues. A text buzzes on my phone and I pick it up.

10:35  
**Freckled Jesus:**  
Hey Eren! We were wondering if you wanted to meet us at one of the warehouses, we’ll bring your gear. We were just thinking it would be faster than you going all the way home before.  
**Eren Yayger:**  
Morning Marco. That sounds good, I want you guys fully kitted out, masks and everything. Jean mentioned we were meeting The Vipers in warehouse four, is this correct? If so, I’ll be there in ten minutes.  
**Freckled Jesus:**  
Affirmative, we’ll see you soon.  
I step on it, racing to one of my warehouses, hoping that they bring the right gear.

When I enter the warehouse, I retrieve my gear from Mikasa whilst murmuring muted greetings. I take out my green contacts and put on the ones I wear as Rouge, wincing in discomfort. I check my guns and pat myself down for my knives before jumping up onto one of the large shipping containers in the warehouse. My gang follows me, taking their respective positions, I am at the front, Mikasa and Jean slightly behind, and either side of me, the others behind them. I let my legs dangle off the container, swinging them like a child. As soon as the time turns eleven, the warehouse doors open and The Crimson Vipers saunter through.  
“Leonardo.” I nod my head in greeting, letting my chin jut up and staring down at him cockily. My eyes glint like emeralds and mercury, hard and icy, confident and powerful.  
“Rogue.” The bald man replies. Leonardo Masseur is a tall intimidating man. He is covered in tattoos, and has over fifteen piercings on his face alone, compared to my three.  
“What did you want to talk about, I’ve never known you to just meet a friend.” He glares at me.  
“You’re no friend to me.” I smirk.  
“Likewise.” I wait for him to speak, banging my legs on the container loudly.  
“You killed Redman in our turf, Rogue.” I give an innocent smile.  
“And one of you molested a girl in Grim Reapers.” He growls. “The thing is.” I continue “Since my gang is Alpha, everything is my turf. You want those privileges?” I point one of my knives at him. “You have to beat me.” his gang surges, and I hear mine readying themselves behind me. Before fighting actually begins, Leonardo raises a hand to stop them. He may have stopped the battle, but his eyes show that he’s not done.  
“I don’t understand you, you make us all uneasy, what will you do next?” His stare locks with mine. “I won't hesitate to kill you if I see you on my turf again.”  
“Neither will I.” I reply, watching a sliver of fear flash on his face. “Now leave, I don’t have time for this.” Leonardo turns with a vicious expression, and marches out of the warehouse. 

As soon as he leaves, Mikasa kicks the container savagely, the sharp screech almost deafening.  
“That bastard, if I ever see him again, he’s in the ground. No one can talk to you like that!” She fumes. Jean looks just as pissed, eyes boring holes into the door the gang exited from.  
“That went well.” I smile. I am greeted with blank stares, “What? We didn’t end up beating each other to hell so that’s a win for me.” In the back of my mind, the threat of The Crimson Vipers promise to kill me dwells, I didn’t become the leader of The Titans by being careless. Gang meetings are some of the only events where all the gang is present. I don’t like taking more than four of my members with me on jobs, the Military Police doesn’t know how many of us there are, and I want to keep it that way.  
“Since we have our gear with us…” I address them, “let’s go do some practice.” I take off my mask, and throw a puffer jacket over my gear before heading to my car. Mikasa and Jean follow me, while the others go to their own cars. As I start the engine, Mikasa catches my eyes in the back mirror.  
“About last night, do I have to tell you not to mess with him?” My mind travels back to Levi.  
“No you don’t.” Jean pokes me on the arm.  
“Do you like him?” I consider the question for a moment.  
“Probably not, just enough to get his number.” I watch as they furrow their eyebrows in worry. “Don’t look so constipated, it wasn’t my personal phone. It doesn’t matter if I like him or not, I value you guys way more, I will always put you first.” They smile and nod, looking noticeably more relieved. 

We get back home, and take the lift to the seventh floor. There are twelve levels in our home, each with a specific use. The gym is a large, hardwood area where I keep my gang in shape. There are four areas: Weaponry training, fitness, physical fighting and a little arena where we have practice fights. I head off to the weapon floor when I am sure that all my gang is exercising. I pick eleven identical guns off their hooks, loading them with special made bullets. These bullets give the exact feeling of being shot and penetrate the skin, but are made to avoid life threatening injuries by pinpointing low-risk locations on the body. Along with the guns, I take eleven knives of the same make and travel back down to the gym. 

My gang is mock-fighting on the mats when I enter, they learned long ago not to stand around doing nothing when I leave the gym. I give no command for them to stop, setting the weapons down and going to observe their skills. I pass Mikasa and Annie without comment, before standing behind Sasha and Connie.  
“Lift up your leg Springer!” I bark. “Keep your eyes on the attacker Blouse!” Her eyes immediately flick back to Connie and she goes to swipe at him. As Connie raises his arm to block, I swiftly kick Sasha in the gut, she moans in pain. “Keep your eyes on your attacker AND watch your surroundings Blouse.” I scold. “You two need to come in here more often, one member of the Military Police could have wrecked you two, despite being outnumbered if you fought in your state!” Of course that’s not true, one of them alone could easily take out ten of the MP’s, but they need motivation. To add that real push, I turn to Sasha. “If I think you did well today, you get a second helping of dinner.” That seems to have worked. In under ten seconds, Connie is panting on the ground, moaning in pain. Sasha turns to me with a glint in her eye and I nod, before moving on to the other pairs. 

I make sure that their weapon skills aren’t rusty, making them hit the centre of the target fifty times in a row with a gun and knife, before letting them cool down. I lead the group back to the weapons room, and tell them to check their own weapons. I check my own guns, followed by my knives and then the explosives stored in a metal crate. I wipe a cloth over the golden engravings on one of my twin gun sets. Custom-made and called: Rose and Thorn. Rose is gold and white with a redwood grip, Thorn is black and gold with a pearl white grip. When the others have inspected their weapons, they follow me to the conference room, and sit in their respective seats.

Armin hands me some papers and I scan them quickly, inclining my head. “So I have this weeks schedule. We’re quite busy-” groans echo around the room and I nod. “-I know, I know. We have a job tonight and Ebony Leopard requested a meeting with me tomorrow, I suspect that this will turn into a skirmish.” Eyes narrow around the table and I give a small smile before continuing. “They have become increasingly restless lately, and I have reason to believe that they want the Alpha gang's position. I am letting the meeting information leak, I want to give everyone a reminder of why The Titans is in charge. I request that all of you remain vigilant, I do not put it past them to attack you down an alley or in public. Carry a weapon with you at all times.” I wait until everyone nods. “The Survey Corps are interested in us, so be careful. There is also the case of Taylor Righteous and his band of misfits, we have been requested to get rid of them. Other than that, I think we’re free.” 

I open the balcony doors, stepping out into the sun's last rays. Our building is in one of the highest in Sina, Rose and Maria, and I have a clear view of my city. The walls were built centuries ago to ward against monsters called titans. Titans have long since been eradicated and humans have flourished once more. The walls are left only because of a segregation of poor to rich, but outside of Maria, countries such as China, Australia, France and Germany have been restored to their original forms before the titans. 

I hear Jean’s footsteps, padding up behind me. He taps me on the shoulder as he comes to stand next to me, making sure I’m aware of his presence. We lean on the balcony railing and stare at the sun in contented silence, watching as it slowly starts to set, painting the lilac sky with hues of crimson, marigold and orange. I look at Jean from the corner of my eye, watching as his own eyes reflect the beauty above us. “You’re extraordinary Eren.” He whispers, “To be this powerful at only nineteen.” I give Jean a playful nudge.  
“It’s only because I have you guys backing me.” I reply.  
“But after all you’ve been through…” Jean trails off and I force a smile.  
“There’s a lot of people with shitty pasts Jean, you included. I’m just glad that now I actually have good people in my life, that can support me.” I poke him on the nose and he scrunches it, trying to reach up with his tongue.  
“You saved me Eren, I can never hope to repay you.” I chuckle.  
“Who said you had to Horseface, besides you repaid me years ago.”  
“I am not a horse Eren!” He retorts, frowning deeply.  
“Well you sure neigh like one!” I snark back. We glare lightly at each other, before Jean sighs.  
“Wanna get a haircut with me?” I chuckle.  
“Sure.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi tries to work up the confidence to text Eren, and Hanji offers some unwanted help. Even goes to an information broker to get information on Levi, while Levi tries to get information on both Eren and The Titans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5 is up! Sorry for the wait. If there are typos, errors or anything of the sort, I apologise in advance. Chapters might come slowly for a while since I am going to have a pile of homework over the next few weeks... Yay! (Not)
> 
> As always; I would be super grateful to get any Kudos, comments or bookmarks, the fact that people are actually reading my work means a lot to me. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> -Bella

Levi P.O.V:

For the fifth time today, my finger hovers over the text button, mere millimetres from my phones surface. Eren’s contact mocks me as I try to work up the courage to text him. My fingers swipe across the screen once again, retyping the message i’d just deleted. As I go to delete it again, I feel my phone being plucked from my fingers.  
“Hanji! I swear to god.” I say ominously as they peer at my screen, glasses reflecting Eren’s number and my unsent text. Hanji presses the send button and I lose all rationality, bulldozing them to the ground and wrestling my phone out of their grip.  
“No, no, no, shit! Hanji why?” I growl. They look up, confused.  
“I just saved you from a week of stressing over what to text, you should be thanking me.” they wiggle their eyebrows. “So you’re going out with hottie?” I sigh.  
“No, I just have his number, we’re not dating Hanji.” They nod, utterly unconvinced.  
“Well if I see him, I’ll tell him that you love him!” they holler, exiting my office door. I give them the finger, just as my phone vibrates loudly. 

3:47  
**Levi:**  
Hello Eren, it’s Levi.

3:55:  
**Eren:**  
Hello! How are you?

I sigh again.

 **Levi:**  
Sitting at work, mentally counting the number of minutes until I can leave. You?

I love my job, mostly. Sometimes, sitting and doing desk work in my office is just plain annoying.

 **Eren:**  
Oh, that sucks :(. I’m getting my hair cut with Ponyboy. Nothing drastic, just to keep the hair out of my eyes.

 **Levi:**  
Mhm. That drink you got me at Utopia wasn’t too bad, you were right though, I woke up with a migraine the size of a tank.

 **Eren:**  
Haha, I feel you. I was wondering if you wanted to grab a coffee with me sometime?

I reread the message, heart pounding in my throat.

 **Levi:**  
I’ll think about it, Brat.

 **Eren:**  
You do that, Old Man.

A laugh is startled out of me, and someone gasps, causing me to look up from my phone. Petra and Erwin are standing at the door, faces ashen and eyes wide.  
“Whats wrong” I ask, getting nervous.  
“Y-you just laughed Levi!” I roll my eyes  
“As far as I’m concerned, laughing is a normal thing for the average human being to do.”  
“No, but YOU Levi.” Erwin retorts. “You never laugh, ever.”  
“Maybe being around you two just puts me in such a bad mood that I am incapable of laughing.” I deadpan. “Now what do you want Eyebrows?”  
“I have to talk to you about The Titan gang.” Erwin locks the door and slides into the seat across from me, Petra follows. “Petra told me what you said about the gangs and their turf wars, so I started to closely monitor gang behaviour in the previous weeks. The gang known as Ebony Leopard has been acting abnormally lately, it’s like they're getting ready for something. Over twenty guns have been stolen in the last week in Sina, and a body was left in a back alley, they’re never so rash.” I nod.  
“I think there's about to be a showdown Erwin. Get ready for a pile of bodies.” Petra gasps behind me.  
“That’s horrible!”  
“It’s life Petra, there is a food chain in nature, and a food chain in the gang society.” I say seriously, and she averts her eyes.  
“Levi, patrol Sina tonight, start at ten and finish at two the tomorrow morning. Petra, patrol Rose, same hours.” I nod, turning my eyes back to my computer. When neither Petra or Erwin move, I raise my eyes back up to them giving a confused glare. “I’m not finished Levi.” I sigh heavily.  
“What?”  
“We’re probably getting deployed outside the walls, there’s been a disturbance to the north of France.” Erwin replies. “I’m not yet sure of time of deployment and it's not definite, but keep yourself free. That’s all.” I give a grunt of acknowledgement, and they walk out, leaving me in peace and quiet.

 

Eren’s P.O.V:

I smile at my phone, brat? If only Levi knew. I thumb back a reply, and slip my phone into the pocket of my black skinny jeans. After getting a haircut with Jean, I’m out to find an information broker, one of the shady individuals who knows everything about the world of anything illegal. The man I am supposed to see gave me the meeting place; a seriously dodgy alleyway in the slums of Maria. My expensive phone, and decent clothes cause prickly stares from those around me and I pull my hood further over my face, no doubt looking sinister as fuck while doing so. 

The smell of the slums is foul today, human stink mixed with the distinct smell of wet dog and sickness. Young children dart in front of me, tattered sacks hanging around their bony shoulders. Careful eyes watch from the rotting wooden shacks, and the rusted tin roofs buckle and warp. I stop at Pillager Alley, named after the countless robberies committed in the alleyways stretch. My eyes dart around in the sudden darkness, my hand slipping into the my hidden pocket. I quietly walk towards a hooded shadow in the center of the alley, detecting a hint of danger. 

Just as I go to tap the hooded statue-man, a bullet whistles past me.  
“Woah.” I reel backwards in fake surprise. “I didn’t think you’d resort to this Ebony Leopard.” I glance behind me, where a man with long black hair and a ridiculous moustache stands with his gun cocked, before returning my attention to the hooded man in front of me.  
“I didn’t think you were dumb enough to come down this alley alone Rogue.” A deep rasping voice echoes in reply. I scoff.  
“What do you want Matthew?” There is a small squeak of alarm about the fact I know his name, but the Matthews composure quickly returns.  
“What do you think? We’re going to kill you. Why should we let a young upstart order our leader and gang around?” I roll my eyes.  
“Because my gang is better than yours. Get on with it already then.” The man clicks a finger, staring intently into my eyes, when nothing happens he clicks again, and again, and his face turns ashen. “I think you forgot about the fact that I can shoot too.” I drawl lazily, relishing at the terror on the man's face. Matthew was depending on the his fellow gang member behind me to shoot me in the back when he clicked his finger. While he was distracted in his chatting, I shot the man, leaving Matthew defenceless.  
“Shi-” He doesn’t get to finish his sentence when a bullet enters his forehead.  
“Come on out you wuss.” I call to the remaining man hiding in the shadows.  
“Do you want your information or not?” I smirk at the broker.  
“Yeah, I do, now tell me what you know about Levi Ackerman.”

 

Levi’s P.O.V:

My eyes dart around the bar as I walk in, searching for the man I came to meet. I can’t believe I’m doing this, Levi Ackerman ‘Humanity's Strongest’ relying of the completely illegal business of an information broker to satisfy simple curiosity. A shadow in the corner of the room, furthest from the entrance, catches my attention. I buy a beer from the counter and walk towards the hooded man in the corner of the room. As I get closer, he beckons me over with a finger and climbs the stairs to one of the private rooms. I follow, sliding the door shut and locking it tightly as I enter.  
“What do you want to know?” The man whispers and I smile faintly.  
“Two things: First, what do you know about Eren Jaeger.” A smirk creeps onto the guys face.  
“I know nothing about Eren Jaeger, apart from that he is currently alive, his age is nineteen and his physical appearance.” My eyes widen slightly.  
“You! From The Blood Cognisance gang don’t know anything about one normal boy?!” I whisper furiously. Blood Cognisance know everything, they're the top broker gang in any of the walls. The man chuckles.  
“No, and I sincerely doubt any other member in the gang I belong to have any information different to mine.”  
“Why?” I ask, eyes narrowed. The man shrugs.  
“No matter how good we are, some people evade us.” I inwardly groan with disappointment.  
“Can you tell me anything about the Titan Gang then, the leader in particular?” The man suddenly starts to chuckle.  
“I can tell you a bit more about them. Leader named Rogue is a viscous thing. The Titans are the top gang in Sina, Rose and Maria. They are, what we gangs like to call, the Alpha gang. We normal gangs have territories, places where we aren’t allowed, whereas the Alpha gang has access to everywhere, everything. Of course, there are uprisings, when the Alpha gang kills on another's turf and the resident gang gets angry. Since their rise to the top, not a single uprising has been successful, the opposing gang is brutally beaten down by The Titans. Their leader is a complete mystery, always wears a mask, he has heterochromia, yet there are no matches of his eyes in the databases. He is deviously smart, vicious and fiery, yet eerily calm, even the most seasoned gang leaders come away with fear in their eyes. The gang is quite small, only five of six members are seen at a time.” I lean back in my chair, processing the information. The gang system sure has changed.  
“Anything else? When did the gang appear?”  
“Records go back to at least six years ago, they became Alpha at four. It is rumored that there will be a confrontation tomorrow between them and Ebony Leopard over Alpha rights.”  
“Where is it? When?” I ask, excitement running through me.  
“You’d best not knowing boy.” The man replies. “You think you’re tough, with all your past experience and all, but you ain’t no match for that Rouge. He’d have you running circles in a matter of seconds.” Anger runs hot through me, I force a smirk.  
“We’ll see about that.” The man stares at me for a minute, eyes searching, before he sighs.  
“It is a public event amongst gangs so if you act like one of them you’ll be fine. It’s in Sina, Ebony Leopard's territory. The abandoned warehouse on Scarlet street. Eleven Thirty.” I nod, digging three hundred dollars out of my wallet.  
“Thank you.” I say, handing them to him, before walking back out of the bar, mind racing.

The next morning, I get to work as early as possible. There has been another killing, two actually. Erwin turns in his office chair as I walk in the door.  
“It’s probably more gang work.” He says, picking his black jacket off the back of the chair. “We’re going to the scene, Hanji will meet us there.” I nod, following him as he strides ahead of me, papers in hand. We hop into his black landcruiser and I wait for him to give me an update on the situation.  
“Two victims.” Erwin starts. “Both male, both shot through the forehead, both also extensively armed.”  
“Any prints?” I ask.  
“No.” Erwin shakes his head. “I think it was an ambush gone wrong.” Erwin states his opinion and tells me that it was committed in Pillager Alley, how ironic. I slam the car door, walking past the stupid Military Police and their cordons, despite their angry yapping. Hanji is already at the scene, their eyes shining with intelligence as they analyse the bodies. I peel back the body bag on the first man, and see a perfect circle on his forehead.  
“Hey Levi! Isn’t it crazy!?” Hanji screams from behind me, making me jump in surprise. “The shot is perfectly in the middle of his forehead, and his face should be pulverized from the bullet, but all it did was make a hole!” Erwin walks up beside us.  
“Identities?”  
“Matthew Geroe and Samuel Mcphry. Both members of the Ebony Leopard gang.” Understanding flashes in my brain. One of the members of The Titans was ambushed. “I have an idea.” Hanji states. “These two attacked a member of an opposing gang and were overpowered. What seems increasingly impossible is that fact that the man being attacked, shot behind him while keeping the guy in front of him distracted. It is almost impossible to shoot accurately without looking, this person has phenomenal skill.” I sigh, turning around.  
“I have to tell you guys something.” Both Hanji and Erwin look up at me expectantly. “I talked to someone about the gangs and found out some information. Ebony Leopard are fighting The Titans over rights to the top gang. I know where and when. Tonight.” Erwin looks shocked.  
“Might I ask where you got this information, Levi?”  
“No.” I reply glaring at him with narrowed eyes.  
“Well I’m coming with you!” Exclaims Hanji, a crazy glint in their own eyes.  
“So am I Levi, this is my only condition. You go to a gang meet, we’re coming with you.”  
“You are not my parent Erwin, I can do what I want!”  
“Well I am a member of the Survey Corps, I could just alert the higher ups and it wouldn’t happen at all.”  
“You bastard!” I groan. “I hate you.”  
“You love us.” Hanji retorts wickedly. 

Both men were indeed Ebony Leopard, each had the same tattoo of Leopard eyes on their bodies. Both had at least two guns and knives in possession, and their phones were taken after death. In a place like Piliger alley, robbery is commonplace, yet I have a feeling the killer took the phones, and not because he intended to use them. With the style of the murders, it is logical to conclude that this was The Titan’s leaders doing, guess I’ll find out tonight.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi sees badass Rouge in action.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! I just got a new computer (Yay!) so I will hopefully be able to write quicker and update a little quicker. I added a little German in this chapter (like two words) so I will put the translations below. If it's wrong, please correct me in the comments. Keep in mind that I know literally no German so I'm relying on a fluent friend and google translate... Also theres some death and emotional manipulation in here, just a warning.
> 
> So anyway, I hope you like this chapter!
> 
> German Translations:  
> Kleiner Löwe: Little Lion
> 
> \- Bella.

I stare at myself in the mirror, scrutinising my attire. I am dressed in complete black, a black shirt, black jeans and black shoes. A black jacket sits on top, and the hood is pulled over my face, hiding my appearance. Erwin and Hanji pick me up, dressed similarly. The car is quiet as we approach the warehouse, excitement and apprehension almost suffocating in the vehicle.  
“Tonight, we aren’t members of the corps, I don’t want any arrests, or confrontations. If one gang shoots, another follows, and we are immensely outnumbered.” Erwin says, looking at me through the rearview mirror. I dip my head in acknowledgment.  
“I understand.”  
The car park is full of motorbikes and flash cars as we pull up, scary looking men hopping out of sports cars and entering through the warehouses tin doors. We follow the gangsters into the warehouse, and I am struck with remembrance, how many times have I met others in warehouses, filled to the brim with criminals? Containers are stacked high at the far end of the concrete room, organised to look down on those below. Hundreds of gang members crowd around a hexagonal section of concrete, behind bulletproof glass walls, waiting on the fight that will reveal their leader. There is a clear difference between gangs, as they are divided up into at least thirty groups, meters of clear ground between them. Hanji leads the way, pushing past muscled biceps and up to the front of the glass. 

The Ebony Leopard gang stands on one side of the area behind the glass, over one hundred members, less than a quarter of the suspected Ebony Leopard population. The other end of the area is empty, suspense colours the air. When the sudden sound of footsteps approaches, all noise quiets completely, only the faint tapping on the containers above us. Twelve figures appear on the highest container, faces covered in pure white masks, and bodies clad in pitch black, skintight gear. The figure at the front of the gang sits down on the edge of the container, swinging his legs over the side. This man is Rogue, leader of The Titans. His subordinates stay at a respectful distance behind him, standing rigid unlike their carefree leader. He scans the room, chin tilted arrogantly, and legs beating broken patterns on the container. When his eyes meet mine, I freeze in shock. The two-coloured orbs stare down at me, hard, cold and unyielding. A glitter of recognition, humour and mockery in his eyes, makes me realise that not only is he smiling, he recognises me, shit! Just before I go to bolt, Rogue's eyes travel elsewhere and I breathe a sigh in relief. Hanji glances at me in confusion.

“Hello all!” His voice carries across the whole room, ringing with a subtle but undeniable authority. “Black Leopard requested a meeting with me and I decided it should be made public. Thank you for coming, you all look very welcoming!” He gives an eloquent bow, full of sarcasm, I wait for enraged shouts; Gang members do not take well to insults or sarcasm, but when I look around, there is no shouting, at all. Every single gang member in the warehouse stands respectfully, eyes averted and submissive postures. This Titan gang is unbelievable.  
“Lucian.” Rogue greets the Ebony Leopards leader, dipping his head in greeting.  
“Rogue.” Lucian Tallowgait reciprocates the gesture, a dangerous spark in his black-brown eyes. “I have come here to ask you to step down from your position of Alpha gang, and let us replace you.” An audible snort echoes through the warehouse.  
“Blunt are we, Lucian?” The masked figure snarks. “Well, my response is, let me see… No.”  
I could really get to know this guy if we weren't on the opposite sides of the law. Flames burn in Lucian's eyes. “Well then.” Without any further warning, a single shot rings out. The indent of a bullet appears on the part of the container between Rogues knees.  
“Where the hell were you aiming, mate?” He retorts, having not flinched the whole time. After a tense silence, Rogue hops off of the container, followed by his gang. The sound of twelve guns cocking disturbs the fragile stillness of the air. “So how is this going to go, Lucian?” Suddenly, I am overcome by fear, stifling and encompassing me. Rogue is emitting an aura so deliciously dangerous, so disturbing, that even I, Humanity’s Strongest, am scared. I catch a glimpse of the eyes behind the mask and my blood freezes. Solid silver devoid of warmth, and emerald turquoise full of malice. Gone are the pretty eyes of seafoam and mercury, these eyes are far from innocent, far from the eyes of the masked man on the rooftop. Lucian sees this too, and visibly gulps, before attempting to gather himself.  
“I was thinking that a match between both gang leaders would suffice.” He explains and Rogue nods.  
“If that’s what you want.” The arena is silent as the two talk with their gangs. One of Rogue’s members, a woman and his second in command, talks hurriedly. The other second whispers something in Rogue’s ear and he bursts into laughter, the sound carrying across the warehouse, before the angry woman slaps the other second in the face. Now all of the gang except the slap-victim and his offender are laughing, creating a chorus that is unusual in such a violent atmosphere. Gold flashes in the warehouse’s dim lighting, creating yellow shadows that swim in Rogue’s eyes. Two guns, emblazoned with gold shine as they are untucked from his waist. With a significant look in his gangs direction, Rogue makes his way off the containers and into the arena. As he steps onto the warehouse floor, his opponent walks forward.

Lucian is holding a pitch black gun, unlike any I’ve seen. His posture is confident, but his eyes are worried, moving around the room nervously. He gestures at his gang and they, expressing both obedience and reluctance, edge out through the area and into the spectators.  
“Are you sure you want to do this?” Rogue asks calmly, his posture deceivingly harmless.  
“Are you sure you want to do this?” Lucien answers, his confident tone is belied by his nervous eyes, his hands twitch on his guns. Rogue's eyes shimmer with cold mirth, calculating and intelligent.  
“Ah, Lucien, I understand that you have a girl at home, Hannah was it?” Lucien’s eyes widen and I begin to understand what Rogue is doing. “Does she know about all this?” He sweeps his hand dramatically, gesturing to the gangs behind the glass. “Do you think she’d mind if I payed her a visit later?” He teases in a low voice that almost resembles a purr. As Rogue talks, Lucien’s anger grows ten-fold, his teeth grind together and he looks at Rogue with pure hatred.  
“You wouldn’t.” I feel Rogue’s smirk under the mask, his eyes promise death and pain.  
“Try me.” Another shot rings out, Lucien is firing rapidly at Rogue, his own eyes conveying viscous anger, an urge to kill. All of his bullets are missing the target, Rogue just stands there, eyes smirking, posture calm. That is when I realise what Rogue is doing. When someone lets their emotions run rampant, it is almost impossible to think reasonably and act accordingly. Lucien, blinded by rage, is pumping bullets out of his gun at no target. A bullet hits the glass in front of me and just glances off, not a crack in the glasses surface, what is this glass made of?! Lucian is running out of bullets, and my assumption is that Rogue will wait for him to fully empty his guns, that is not the case. He simply raises his own gun and fires a single shot. Gold once again glints in his mismatched eyes, and at that moment, he looks like a demon. The shock that follows is silent, heavy and full of tension. The erratic shooting stops and Lucien opens his mouth, a shocked rush of air escaping him, before he falls to the ground, a bullet embedded on his forehead. 

The silence is broken when Rogue clicks his tongue. “Tch, I didn’t think he’d go completely off his rockers, he must’ve loved her.” There is not an ounce of regret or sympathy in his eyes as he turns to the Ebony Leopard gang. The second his eyes meet with those of one member, they all sprint towards him, smashing through the locked door and rushing towards their leaders killer. With a glance behind him, Rogue signals his gang to fight. Obediently, they step off of the containers and shoot at the opposing gang. Turning his back to the fight, Rogue walks towards me, eyes locking onto mine with interest. As he gets closer to the glass, I see that his eyes have changed back to their seafoam and silver hue, no longer cold and menacing. He changes direction and starts to walk towards the corner of the arena, which is less populated and has an exit from the area’s glass prison. 

“Come over here.” He commands us three and we have no choice but to obey, slowly edging our way through the ranks of multiple gangs who would no doubt skin us if we weren’t acting on Rogue’s orders. Hanji is deadly silent as we walk, which is not a good sign. Rogue stops at the exit and punches in a code, the door clicks and he walks out, before leaning casually against the glass walls from the outside. I stand as far away as I can from him which makes his eyes dance in laughter.  
“Now what would a member of the Survey Corps be doing here, _Kleiner Löwe?_ ”  
I balk when he starts speaking something other than English. German maybe? All I know is that he probably just said something offensive.  
“Are you curious?” I reply, attempting to throw him off. It doesn't work, he just nods.  
“Yes. It's not every day that three members of the Survey Corps acquire information about where my meetings take place, even if this one was public.”  
“Well I have some interesting informants.” I feel a smug smile come onto my face, I finally have the upper hand. Rogue cocks his head.  
“Like the Blood Cognisance gang? Don't worry, I'll be talking to them.” The smile slips off my face and I feel the blood drain out of my cheeks. Amusement glints in his eyes.  
“Hello Hanji Zoë, Erwin Smith.” I hear their breaths catch. How does Rogue know their names?  
“Your eyes are beautiful Rogue.” I suppress a sigh, this is what Hanji thinks about?!  
“Thank you Hanji, you are an interesting person aren't you?” Hanji smiles widely. “Anyway, I'd appreciate if you didn't come to any more of my gatherings, it creates a bit of trouble.” I glance around me, catching the glares of over a hundred gang members. We thought we’d been sneaky, but obviously not.  
“No promises.” I say boldly and those mismatched eyes flick up to mine, suddenly full of anger and resentment.  
“Then next time I'll tell the security guards to catch you and beat you up. I'm quite forgiving, but you are starting to get annoying.” He turns to glance at the battle still occurring behind the glass. A small ray of light bounces off of a piercing in his ear, I look around to his other ear and see that both of them are pierced.  
“It's finishing up.” Rogue remarks, turning back towards us. Without warning, he flicks me on the forehead, hard.  
“I don't want to see you again, you hear me?” I glare at him and swat his hand away with a growl.  
“Piss off.” Rouge tips his head back and laughs.  
“Goodbye _Kleiner Löwe._ ” He walks back to the arena exit and slips inside, leaving me staring at his back. 

“I don't care if he's a gang leader or not, he is hot!” Hanji whispers, and Erwin nods in agreement. Hanji places their hand on my shoulder. “Levi, I think you've finally met your match in composed sassiness, only difference is that Rogue is nice.”  
“I actually hate you, Shitty Glasses.” I growl, before focusing my attention on the glass. The Titans dominated their opponents, and dozens of Ebony Leopard gang members lay dead, many more injured. The Titans look unharmed, standing over the beaten gang with visible superiority. The audience is silent as Rogue climbs the containers, his gang close behind.  
“So…” He starts, eying the remaining members of Ebony Leopard. “Is that a sufficient demonstration of our Alpha gang rights?” The members nod quickly and stare down at the floor, submitting to his stare. “Alrighty then, we’re finished, time for you to leave. Ebony Leopard, clean up here.” He turns around and his gang follows him as he walks out of sight.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren goes to a clients house and picks up a job, and Levi fumes about Rogue's cute little nickname for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally a huge chapter, but I had to break it in half so sorry about that! 
> 
> Okay, so about where this fic is set: Just imagine the world as it is today, only the main city in this fic has the walls around it. The walls are from a time where titans roamed, but today they are just used for segregation of rich and poor.
> 
> Thank you people for all the Kudos, comments, bookmarks and hits! I really appreciate it, please keep them coming!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> ~Bella

Eren’s P.O.V:

I smirk as my gang follows me out of the warehouse. What a great ending to the day; winning a fight and seeing Levi. I saw his eyes flicker with confusion when I called him Kleiner Löwe, he’s probably going to be up the rest of the night trying to spell it so he can translate it. It fits him perfectly, Little Lion. He has confidence in himself and thinks he’s strong, his eyes are fierce and unyielding, yet he is so tiny compared to some of the people in my life, that and it relates to his height. I laugh lowly, causing Jean to glance at me from the corner of his eyes.  
“What was that squirt doing here, Rogue?”  
“He talked to the Blood info breakers and they blabbed the info about the meeting.” I reply, Jeans gaze hardens.  
“And what are you going to do about it? Teach them a lesson?”  
“Mmhmm, I have a feeling I know who the broker he met is. Anyway, stop here for a moment.” We are at our cars, around the back of the main entrance. “Good work people!” I yell, “I don’t think that Ebony Leopard are going to bother us for a while.” I can tell that everyone is smiling under their masks, including myself.  
“Thanks Cap!” Sasha exclaims and everyone follows on with their words of praise and thanks. We take off our masks and unarm ourselves, and I slip a jersey over my head.

“I’m going to go pick up a job, all those who aren’t in my car can go back to base.” Everyone nods. We load into our cars, Jean, Armin and Mikasa with me, and the others in their own respective vehicles. “Shotgun!” Armin yells, climbing in the passenger seat. “And DJ privileges.” Jean groans loudly.  
“If you put the Frozen soundtrack on again, I am going to shred you.”  
“Chill Jean.” I glance at him through the mirror. “He’s gonna dock my phone, you like my music.” Jean gives a satisfied grunt, while Armin glares at me.  
“Frozen is a masterpiece for your information!” He puffs out his cheeks and sulks. I take out my everyday rose gold phone, bring up Spotify and plug it into the Aux cord. I hand it to Armin and he scrolls for a minute as I start up the car. A song I know as ‘Horns’ starts playing through the speakers.  
“Who’s the artist?” I ask Armin and he narrows his eyes at the screen.  
“Bryce Fox.”  
“Thanks.” 

The city lights rush past as I speed down the highway, highlighting the coastline on the left.  
“Where are we going?” Mikasa says quietly, head turned to look out the window, the yellow and red lights sparking in the black pools of her eyes.  
“Quila.” I answer “ Dylan Sartinos has a job for us.” Mikasa nods.  
“That guy's cool.” Jean retorts. “At least he’s not one of those other shady motherfuckers we do jobs for.” I nod.  
“He pays a bunch too.” Soon, the walled city is behind us. 

The moon is absent tonight, the space in the sky reserved for it is empty. As we get closer, I scan the wealthy streets of Quila until I see Dylan’s house. I put on my mask and walk up to the door, flanked by the present members of my gang. I rap my fist on the door three times in quick succession, alerting Dylan that I’m here on business and might be a surprise to the house's other occupants. I hear footsteps and the door opens with a click. Dylan has curly brown hair and eyes the colour of chocolate, he is quite fit, a couple of inches shorter than me, and currently dressed in gray sweats and a baggy green shirt. 

“Yo, Rogue long time no see!” He waves us in and shuts the door.  
“Hey Dylan, I’m here about the job.” He nods and directs us to the living room, I sit on one of the black leather couches and my members do the same.  
“Coffee?” Dylan asks, I nod, melting into the couch.  
“I just eradicated a quarter of Ebony Leopard and killed their leader, I’m feeling like a coffee, make it black.” Dylan’s eyes widen.  
“So that wasn’t just a rumour?”  
“Nah.” I shake my head. “These three will have milk and two sugars.” I point briefly at Mikasa, Armin and Jean. They nod, content with my pick for them. Dylan hums and turns towards the kitchen. 

We talk quietly until he returns, before getting to business. I sip at my coffee, having unzipped the hidden opening in my mask. “What’s the job?” Dylan hands me a file.

“Assassinate Dimitri Luckford and destroy his files on me, he’s one of the Survey Corps major informants.” A smirk creeps onto my face. “He’s been feeding information about illegal deals between underground providers and gang information and I want him gone.” Dylan Sartinos is one of my cities major underground providers of various drugs and weaponry, he supplies a lot of our weapons. “He lives with his girlfriend in Rose, he’s not rich but he has enough to live easy. He did karate for five years when he was younger which isn’t really a worry, but I would like if you avoided killing his girlfriend.”  
“Is it alright if she knows it was The Titans?” I ask, he shrugs.  
“Up to you.”  
“Security?”  
“He probably has some form of security, I think the Corps are monitoring him.” I nod  
“How much?” He sighs.  
“Since it’s a bit risky, I’ll give you 9 grand.” I nod approvingly.  
“That’s good enough, can you put it in my account.” He nods. I drain my coffee, gently placing it on the arm of the couch. “We should be off. I’ll keep in touch.”  
“Bye Rogue.”  
“Bye Dylan.” I get up, and my members follow. 

Levi’s P.O.V:

I growl angrily, typing another guess at the spelling of _‘Kleiner Löwe’_ into the google searchbar. Finally results pop up. _‘Kleiner Löwe’‘Little Lion’_ in German. My vision turns red. “You bastard!” I exclaim in anger. Hanji and Erwin dropped me off at my house and after a tired greeting to Isabel and Farlan, I had retreated upstairs to find out what Rogue had called me. I lean back in my chair, shoving a hand through my hair and imagining at least a hundred ways to kill him. Eren hasn’t texted me since the conversation that Hanji started. I sigh.

 **Levi:**  
Are you free tomorrow at 12:30?

Immediately, a reply pops up on my screen.

 **Eren:**  
I could be?  
**Levi:**  
If you insist, I could be persuaded to meet you at Trost cafe…  
**Eren:**  
Yay! I’ll be there! I’m looking forward to it!  
**Levi:**  
Don’t get too excited brat, you’ll give me a headache.  
**Eren:**  
Well, that’s your fault for being a grumpy old man! Night Levi.

 **Levi:**  
Night, brat.

I suddenly realise that i’m no longer pissed off, that scares me.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Levi have brunch and learn a little more about each other, while Rouge carries out another job with his gang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Sorry it's been so long, I have this english project stressing me out and a drama exam coming up. Thanks again for any kudos, comments, hits and bookmarks, I really appreciate it! 
> 
> I hope you like this chapter! 
> 
> ~Bella

I wake up to the sunlight streaming through the window. Slapping my hand over my eyes, I go to drift back off when I realise that I’m meeting Eren. I feel around for my phone, checking the time: 10:30. I should get up. I inch myself out of bed, heading towards the shower. After twenty minutes, I emerge with one towel around my waist, and another draped around my neck. A yawn escapes my throat as I survey the clothes in my wardrobe. With cool but casual in mind, I pick out an [outfit](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=204750024) before heading downstairs.

“Morning Levi!” Isabel hollers and I grimace.  
“For once in your life could you speak quieter, my ears are ringing.” she pouts.  
“Well then, you’re going to miss out on my pancakes.” Huffing, she points at the batter in the pan. I roll my eyes, sitting down at the table. Isabel brings over a plate of pancakes, her threat obviously forgotten. The pancakes are how I like them, a small amount of cream and topped with blueberries and raspberries, not any of that horrid liquid sugar people like to drench them in. 

“You’re dressed fancy!” Isabel observes. “Any reason why?” A small smirk creeps onto her face.  
“Tch, nothing important.” I reply with a bored tone.  
“If you say so.” Isabel sings in a tone that implies her lack of belief in my statement. It may seem a bit strange that I am eating pancakes straight before going out to lunch, but it’ll take at least half an hour for food to arrive, and by then i’ll be hungry again. Farlan stomps down the stairs as I am about to leave, rubbing his eyes and yawning loudly.  
“Mornin’ Levi, where are you going in that getup?”  
“None of your business, I’m leaving now, see you later.” I click the door shut before getting into my car and heading towards Trost. 

When I arrive at the cafe, I notice that Eren is yet to arrive, I sigh and sit at a table. I have a perfect view of the cafe entrance, so I see as soon as Eren runs through the doors two minutes later. I thought that maybe his outward appeal would be muted, since I’m sober and he has no reason to dress to pick up a date, unlike at Utopia. That is not the case. Eren is [wearing](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=205544090) tight black skinny jeans that have rips in the knees, showing beautifully tanned kneecaps, a blue-green tank with a black pocket that brings out the green in his eyes and let's my eyes roam over the sculpted muscle of his arms. He’s wearing black vans and a black fedora is perched on top of unruly dark coppery brown hair. As he enters the cafe, he perches his expensive sunglasses on his hat. The same expensive watch that I saw at Utopia is wrapped around his wrist. I notice that his ears are pierced and his nose has a small silver stud. He’s goddamn divine. I’m glad he hasn’t noticed me yet, because i’m staring like an idiot. I break my stare and eye the rest of the people in the cafe, Eren’s presence is so large that everyone is staring at him, watching as he scans the room. Does he even notice that everyone's staring?

Finally, he sees me and walks speedily to the table I am seated at.  
“Hello Levi! You look nice! Sorry I’m late, I got a work call just as I was about to leave.” Usually I’d have left by now, lateness is not something I appreciate. But, for Eren, I’ll make an exception.  
“It’s alright, brat.” Eren doesn’t go to sit down so I look up at him curiously.  
“I’ll go up and order, what do you want?” I raise an eyebrow.  
“I’ll have…” I squint at the blackboards above the counter. “Poached eggs and bacon, toast included, and a black coffee.” Eren seems to run through my order in his head a few times before nodding and going up to order. When he returns, I eye him curiously.

“Where do you work?” His eyes harden a little, returning to normal so quickly that I doubt I saw it.  
“I do some jobs for Recon Lawyers and I occasionally work at one of the bars in Sina. I usually access Recon from home and type up all the statements and reports, but it’s not really even a half-time job.” I nod in interest. Recon is the top ranked lawyer company in the walls. Is that how he has so much money? “And you?” He asks interestedly.  
“I work at the Survey Corps.” I reply, Eren's eyes spark.  
“That’s awesome! Do you know that guy… Um, what’s he called?” Eren’s mesmerizing eyes gaze upwards as he rests his head on a hand and thinks. “Ah! It’s ‘Humanity's Strongest Soldier’ right?” Then he narrows his eyes at me. Without even giving me time to speak, he whips out his rose gold Iphone and looks down at it. He types in a flurry of movements and about five seconds later, a picture of myself is thrust right next to my own face. Eren’s eyes widen as his eyes switch from the photo to me, comparing us. “Oh my god, you’re him!?” I nod slowly and he laughs, a laugh that sounds like a choir of angels and the tinkling of a windchime in the breeze, with an undertone of masculine grumble. “You should have told me earlier! I really admire you Levi!”  
“I’m glad.” A small smile pulls at my lips. Just as he goes to ask another question, the waiter sets down our coffees.  
“Your meals will be around ten minutes, sorry for the inconvenience.” I see the moment that the waiter notice how good-looking Eren is, a slight blush paints her cheeks.  
“Thank you.” Eren dismisses the girl with a bright but reserved smile and she nods almost sadly, before walking away. Eren’s coffee smells like salted caramel, sickly sweet and completely the opposite of my black coffee.  
“So you like sweet coffee.” I nod to his cup, Eren smiles.  
“It depends really, I drink a whole range, sometimes, black is best.” I nod my head, surprised. I didn’t think Eren would enjoy black coffee, he doesn’t seem like the type. 

I notice that Eren's phone goes off like every ten seconds, he must have a lot of friends. It’s the fifteenth time it’s buzzed since we got our coffees and Eren gives his phone a black look. He slides his hand across the table and grabs it, scanning over his messages with efficiency before putting it on silent. “Sorry, my friends and I have a group chat and they won't shut up.” I wave my hand.  
“Not your fault. What’s your favourite season?” Eren smiles.  
“I would probably say Summer, but I think they all have their good qualities. Summer is hot and has good weather, but Winter is pretty and refreshing. Autumn is beautiful and when everything dies, it is reborn in Spring which is a time of rebirth and renewal.” He glances up at my shocked expression “Sorry, I was rambling. What about you?” A smirk quirks on my lips.  
“I’d have to say the same thing.” Eren smiles blindingly.  
“When is your birthday?”  
“December 25th” His eyes widen  
“No way! You were born on Christmas?!  
“Yes, it’s a bit of a curse to be honest. You?” Everyone seems to forget my birthday, or be on vacation. It’s not like I really care, I hate celebrations, especially when they involve me.  
“March 30th.” Eren answers. Just then, our breakfast (brunch) arrives.

I look over at Eren's plate and can’t stop a loud sigh. He has covered his pancakes in liquid sugar and sprinkled more sugar on top.  
“What?” He asks, looking puzzled as he raises a section of the sugary mess to his lips.  
“You ruined them, why would you cover pancakes in liquid sugar?! That is so disgusting.” Eren chuckles.  
“Golden syrup is good! Everyone has it on pancakes, it makes them taste great! What do you put on yours then? Vegetables?”  
“Like any decent person out there, I use berries and a small dollop of cream.” Eren scrunches up his face.  
“No thanks, pancakes are supposed to be sugary, if I wanted something healthy, I’d eat some other shit.” I sigh, shaking my head and starting to eat my own order. We finish at around the same time, Eren scraping all the remaining syrup off of his plate and eating it, causing me to almost gag. As I am about to ask him which wall he lives behind, someones phone starts incessantly ringing. 

I look at his rose gold phone sitting silently on the table, and mine soundless in my pocket, that means it’s not us. I am almost about to threaten to stab a dumbass for letting it ring when Eren brings another Iphone 6s out of his pocket. My eyebrows almost hit the ceiling, two Iphones?! This one is black and obviously customised. Eren growls when he looks at the caller ID and swipes the screen before putting the phone to his ear.  
“What?” He commands, obviously pissed. His pissed expression mellows subtly and he sighs.  
“Yeah, you’re all ready right?” Eren pauses. “Mmhm, I’ll be there soon, we’ll do it today, I want this done as soon as possible.” Another pause. “Alright, thanks man. Bye.” He lowers the phone and cancels the call. “Sorry, someone at the bar is sick and they want me to fill in for him.” He rolls his eyes and I nod slowly.  
“When does your shift start?” Another sigh.  
“4:00.” He glances at his watch. “In an hour, I didn’t realise that we’d been here so long.” I nod in agreement.  
“I’ll let you go then, I have work that I need to do too.” It’s true, I have to drop into the Corps.  
“I’ll pay.” I tell Eren, he smiles.  
“That’s already been done, my treat.” Well that’s surprising  
“Thanks… I guess, bye Eren” He ruffles my hair as he walks past and I hiss at him.  
“See ya Levi.”

Eren’s P.O.V:

A growl slips out of me as I reverse my car out of it’s park, I was having a great time with Levi and Jean had to remind me of Dylan’s job. If only he’d waited ten more minutes. I race back to base, striding through the doors. I must look super pissed, because no one comes to greet me until I look a little more friendly. I call everyone for a meeting.  
“Jean, Mikasa and Reiner will accompany me into the house. Armin and Connie will take care of surveillance and security guards and Ymir and Annie will maintain sniping positions in case the job goes awry. Krista, Sasha, Marco and Berthold will stay behind for this job.” I hear a group reply of ‘Yes Captain!’ and order them to get ready. 

I play with one of my knives, flipping it around in my fingers as I lean against the wall. I watch as Ymir reaches up to grasp the case handle of her Barret M82 custom Sniper Rifle.  
I internally chuckle about the fact that I told Levi that I work at a lawyer firm, it's my best cover up yet. I have friends in Recon, they'll cover for me if Levi goes asking.  
Jean comes up to me, his mask in hand.  
“All kitted up?” I ask, looking at the 3DMG on top of his black gear.  
“Yep.” He replies. “Got my berettas, Alice and my knives.” He unholsters his customized CZ 110 Czech pistol, lovingly named Alice. Apparently Alice was an ex who was really pretty, so Jean decided to dedicate his memory of the beautiful Alice to his equally beautiful gun. I roll my eyes at the memory, I remember Alice… She was almost as much of an asshole as Jean.  
“Let’s do a good job tonight HorseFace.” I smirk, Jean holsters his gun and kicks me in the shin. At that moment, everyone who is going tonight walks towards me. “All ready?” I yell.  
“Yes Captain!” yell nine people in reply.  
“Dinner should be ready when you get back!” Sasha yells after us as we walk out of sight. 

Reiner’s P.O.V:

My 3DMG emits a soft whir as I move from building to building, following Eren. When I first joined The Titans, I had once been confused about why we used 3DMG’s when we could just take one of the cars, but Rouge warned me that it was dangerous to drive to and from a job. Number Plates could be tracked, photos could be taken of a passing car and traffic is shit. I watch Eren speed from building to building, his movements breathtaking and seemingly effortless, the only person to get close to his mastery of the 3DMG is Mikasa, and she still looks incompetent next to his elegant movements. 

We move along the Sina boundaries, silent as cats in the walls shadows against the dull rust colour of the street lights. Eren changes route and we head further into Sina, passing familiar houses and shops as we make our way to our targets dwelling. Eren stops on a roof a few houses away from Dimitri's.  
“Everyone good?” He asks through his earpiece, we all nod and smile behind our masks.

“Sharpshot, Savage, find a spot here to snipe from.” Like the flip of a switch, the Eren we all know and love turns into another Eren we know, love, and slightly fear. Rouge has his contacts in, mercurial silver and icy blue green stare down at us without kindness and I gaze up at him with admiration. With his job as it is, Eren must have two personalities; his everyday innocence and his gang leader ruthless. Eren himself may not know but, each member of the gang once was attracted to his flawless natural beauty and charisma, and each member has pined for him at some point. That includes me. 

With the snipers in position, Eren walks over to Armin, who is seated on the ground with a laptop on his crossed legs. He types quickly as he discusses something with Eren who is peering at the computer.  
“Cameras are out, alarm systems won't go off. Be careful, I may not have got anything.” Armin announces, we all nod and Eren looks over at Connie.  
“Go and cause some mischief. Don’t be loud, I want to be in and out of here quickly.” Connie smirks and nods, before jumping off of the building and heading towards Dimitri’s house. “Devil, come with us, you need to delete the files on his computer.”  
“Yes Captain.” Armin nods.  
“Also, please give me a copy of all of Dimitri’s files before you delete them, they might hold something interesting.” And with that, he signals for us to follow him. We successfully land at the front door of a reasonably sized house. Eren takes out a lockpick and the lock clicks in record time. We silently tread through the house, bodies tense and eyes sweeping the layout. Eren orders Armin to start working on the computer downstairs, before he leads us up the stairs and peers into a dark room. Dimitri and his girlfriend are snuggled in a king bed, fast asleep. 

“Phantom?” Eren asks quietly. Her pitch black eyes stare into his for a moment before she dips her head. Mikasa quietly treads up to the Dimitri’s side of the bed, she quietly brings out her gun and points it at his temple. After a silent moment, a muffled bang echoes through the room. His girlfriend is immediately awake, first class silencers work well, but not that well. She opens her mouth to scream, but Eren presses his hand over her mouth. He leans forward to whisper in her ear.  
“Your boyfee has done some backstabbing.” He says with a silly tone. “The time has come for the people he's wronged to get revenge.” With that little speech ended, he swiftly hits a spot on her head and she sags in his hold, out cold. After checking that Dimitri Luckford is actually dead, we head downstairs. Armin appears out of a room, brandishing a small hard drive.  
“All of the data’s copied and wiped and I impaled the computer with a crowbar about thirty times.” Eren nods in approval, and we exit the house, going back up to the roof where Connie and the snipers stand loitering.  
“I killed three of the security guards!” Connie exclaims. “Savage sniped one!”  
“Well done.” Eren’s eyes glitter in what could be amusement and he calls for us to follow him back to base.

After we get back to base, Eren immediately picks his phone out of his pocket and starts texting, a smile on his newly exposed face.  
“Oi! Who are you texting?” Sasha shouts as she enters the weapons room, apron wrapped around her and some type of sauce splattered on her face.  
“No one in particular.” Eren avoids the question and we all raise our eyebrows.  
“That’s suspicious! Anyway, dinners ready so come down when you’re all done disarming yourselves." Eren smirks.  
“We will!” The sunny smile on his face is so opposite to his personality as Rouge, it’s almost amusing. No matter whether he is Eren or Rogue, I will follow our leader to the ends of the earth, we all will.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armin does a job undercover, Levi and Eren have a chat over text, and The Titans get ready for one of their monthly celebrations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Sorry once again for my delayed update. I really appreciate all the lovely comments I'm getting for this story, I never thought anyone would want to read it so it's really great that people like it! Thanks again for any kudos, comments, hits and bookmarks, I really appreciate it!
> 
> I hope you like this chapter!
> 
> ~Bella

Eren’s P.O.V:

The sun is shining brightly in the sky above us, a dazzling abnormality in the cloudless blue sky. What am I doing on a beautiful day like today?

_“So pull me closer and kiss me hard, I'm gonna pop your bubblegum heart!”_

“CHORUS!” I yell over the deafening music. 

_“I'm Miss SugarPink, liquor, liquor lips. Hit me with your sweet love. Steal me with a kiss”_

Armin, Mikasa, Jean and I are off to Dylan's house to deliver the information we stole from Dimitri’s. We are currently racing to his place in my new customised Aston Martin One-77, screaming the lyrics to Marina And The Diamonds, Bubblegum Bitch. 

_“I'm Miss SugarPink, liquor, liquor lips_  
I'm gonna be a bubblegum bitch  
I'm gonna be a bubblegum bitch” 

I point to myself for the last two lines, taking a hand off the steering wheel. Even Mikasa is singing, although a little quieter, her surprisingly nice voice adding to our raucous screams. Apparently, my voice is very beautiful, but the purpose of our terrible screeches is not to sound nice. The windows are down and the corner of my sunglasses catch the sun's light. I fling my arm out and on top of the roof of the car, tapping beats over the vehicles rumbling purr.  
‘Yo! Eren!” Jean yells over the music, temporarily quieting his tone-deaf wailing. I regretfully turn the volume down.  
“What?”  
“Are we going to sort out The Blood Cognisance gang today?”  
“Yeah,” I reply. “I’ll tell you the basics when we leave Dylans.”  
“Cool.” Jean nods, satisfied. I turn the music up louder, ignoring the stares out of passing cars.

Dylan greets me enthusiastically as he opens the door.  
“Hey, Rouge.” I feel an itch on my nose, regretting the fact that my mask prevents me from getting to it.  
“Hello.” Just as I reply, a white and black blur shoots toward me.  
“Oi! Snoopy, down!” Dylan yells. The dalmatian only wags it’s tail harder, panting as it jumps up at me. I reach down to pat its silky ears.  
“You called it Snoopy?” I arch an eyebrow.  
“Don’t ask.” Dimitri looks quite embarrassed.  
“Oh! You three! I was thinking that we should get a dog, or two, maybe a cat. Would you guys like that?” I swivel around to face my friends.  
“Oh my god! Hell yes, sign me up!” Armin replies loudly. The others reply similarly. I nod, satisfied, mentally setting a reminder to ask everyone's opinions. 

“Anyway, here's the data.” I hand Dylan the hard drive. “The computer's been wiped and destroyed. Dimitri’s dead, his girlfriend’s alive but I had a little bit of a talk with her and knocked her out.” Dylan nods, looking pleased.  
“Good job. I knew I could count on you, nothing stops The Titans. I’ll transfer the money into your account tonight. Good working with you Rouge.” He holds out his hand and I shake it firmly.  
“You too Dylan, call me if something else comes up.” With that, I turn around and Armin, Jean and Mikasa follow me back to the car.

“The name of the man who fed information to dear Levi is Lucas Swallow. He’s at Dauper bar waiting for a customer by the name of Alexander Loathe. Armin, you need to do a bit of acting.” I wait until Armin nods before continuing. “In the glove box, there's some undercover stuff.” Armin opens the glove box and rummages around before bringing out a brown wig, brown contacts, and some spray tan. Jean bursts out laughing and I smile slightly.  
“No! I refuse to look like a petrified orange for weeks!” Mikasa snorts half-heartedly. I give Armin a meaningful look.  
“Mikasa will only make the guy suspicious, Jean will do something dumb and expose himself, and I need to threaten the guy, sorry Armin.”  
“Hey!” whines Jean from the back, I only roll my eyes, it’s pretty much true.  
“You are getting me two kilograms of my favourite chocolate from that extremely upscale supermarket Eren, or I swear!” I nod solemnly.  
“That could be arranged.” Armin huffs another loud sigh before bringing the wig up to his blond hair.  
“Now you’ll be a real coconut head! Colour and all!” Jean yells and I laugh so hard that I accidently smash the horn.

“Operation coconut infiltrates the fruit bowl is now underway,” I whisper into my earpiece, causing Jean to basically choke on giggles beside me and Armin to growl in exasperation.  
“You’re a dick. I don’t know how you wear contacts every day, they feel so bad man.”  
“You get used to it, now Armin, enter the bar.”  
“Acknowledged.” I watch as the short fake brunette enters the bar.

Armin’s P.O.V:

I compose my face into a civilised expression of nervous curiosity as I walk through the wooden bar doors, my posture forced and a little unsure. I must act like a nervous young boy, brimming with curiosity about the gang that travels in whispers down the streets. My eyes immediately meet with Lucas’s own across the room, blood-red hood pulled over dark, brooding eyes. He stands and turns fluidly, walking towards one of the multiple private rooms. I follow silently and sit down once we reach the room farthest from the clutter and noise of the bar. 

“So it’s Alexander, right? What do you want to ask me?” Lucas’s deep voice is drawling and steady. I twist my fingers in my lap.  
“What do you know about the gang The Titans?” His eyes shine as he stares into my own.  
“Enough, how much?” I clear my throat before croaking out a price.  
“Five hundred?” He smiles slightly, satisfied.  
“Their leader, Rouge, is a complete mystery, always wears a mask, he has heterochromia, yet there are no matches of his eyes in the databases. He is deviously smart, vicious and fiery, yet eerily calm, even the most seasoned gang leaders come away with fear in their eyes.” 

The man continues on with our rank as alpha and our domination over the other gangs, once he finishes, I timidly raise my eyes to his.  
“And where might I find this gang?” Lucas looks at me skeptically.  
“Why?” I shrug slightly.  
“They killed my parents.” He nods and gives a little chuckle.  
“Ah, so that’s why. I wouldn’t advise it, but revenge is a strong motivator. I can advise you on any upcoming gang meetings, in fact, I've heard that there might be a potential scuffle between The Titans and a man named Taylor Righteous.” I look straight behind him, before raising my head to confidently look him in the eyes.  
“Now you’ve done it, Lucas Swallow.” I sneer with the confidence of a king. The man's eyes flash, confusion, suspicion and fear passing his expression in a flurry.

It seems to sink in when the cold metal of one of Eren’s Beretta's is pressed to the back of his head. Lucas’s face pales as Eren leans towards his ear.  
“You’ve been a sneaky little weasel, haven’t you? You know exactly what my terms are for keeping you alive. I stay secret, my gang stays secret, my meetings stay secret, or you face my wrath.” He says calmly, his voice gradually going down an octave until it is deep and cold as a dead tree in winter's chill. 

“Forgive me,” Lucas whispers, a tear escaping one terrified eye. Eren sighs.  
“You’re lucky that the person you squealed to is someone I like, or your outcome would be less… Favourable.” He diverts his gun to Lucas’s shoulder and pulls the trigger, clasping a hand over the man's mouth. Lucas screams through Eren's gloved fingers, muffled and agonised.  
“You won’t keep yapping to people about me, will you?” He asks sweetly “Although, I do like your description of me, very… Fitting.” The man shakes his head quickly and Eren releases him, pushing him to the floor. “I don’t want to hear anything else about my gang or I, or I’ll be back.” With that, Eren beckons us out the door.

As soon as we get home, Eren groans loudly. “God, sometimes I hate shooting people. Usually, they deserve it, and he did, but that wound looked pretty painful.” I hum in agreement.  
“Yeah, you don’t regret it, though, do you?” Erens silver and greenish blue Rouge eyes meet mine.  
“Nah, not at all. It’s just tiring. I have to keep this gang hierarchy rigid. Otherwise, it’s gonna fall, and a hell of a lot of people are gonna die.” He collapses on the couch and covers his eyes with a tanned hand.  
“I still don’t understand how you keep those contacts in, it feels like there is a gigantic piece of dust in both of my eyes. I whine, wincing at the feel of my own brown contacts, really, they’d drive me up the wall.  
“You get used to it, they are awful I must admit, but what other choice do I have?” He peers at me through his fingers. “Talking about contacts, you look terrible with brown eyes, Coconut, go make yourself normal.” I flip him off before marching towards the bathroom. 

On the way, I pass the lounge where everyone's having some free time. Sasha spots me first.  
“Hey Armi- WAIT, HAHAHA.” She yells, breaking out into laughter. Everyone else joins in and I silently fume as Connie wheezes between giggles.  
“Oh… My God… You look like… The definition of a… coconut!” He wails. I storm past, basically sprinting to the bathroom.

Eren’s P.O.V:

I sigh loudly as I fish the silver contact out of my eye, revealing gold dashed with flecks of silver and violet. Such a vast contrast to my other eye; rings of different shades of green fading out into aquamarine and sapphire blue. ‘Angel eyes’ my mother used to call them, what a joke. I place the silver contact in it’s case and put it in the bathroom cabinet beside my various other contacts.  
My phone buzzes in my pocket as I walk out into the lounge.

_5:47 pm_

**Levi:**  
Hey brat, just had the shittiest day at work.  
**Eren:**  
Got no one else to whine about it too?  
**Levi:**  
...  
**Eren:**  
Just kidding. What happened?  
**Levi:**  
There’s this gang that just won’t let me catch them, it’s so annoying. They keep killing people but never leave any evidence. I’ve never spent so long trying to catch a gang.

I laugh loudly, it seems that he doesn’t enjoy the chase as much as I do.

 **Eren:**  
Even the mighty Levi, ‘Humanity’s Strongest Soldier’ can’t catch them! They sound scary.  
**Levi:**  
I’ll catch them, eventually.

“No, you won’t.” I mutter, causing Jean to stare at me in confused interest.

 **Eren:**  
Good luck then.

A few hours later, Mikasa and I are headed to the Supermarket to buy marshmallows. It’s Marshmallow Roof Fire Night, otherwise known as M.R.F.N. Once a month, the whole gang gathers on the roof of our base, we light a fire and have a good time. Marshmallows are roasted and alcohol is consumed, it’s really just a teenage get-together, Titan style.

We stroll through the aisles, chatting lightly.  
“You seem happier these days ‘Kasa.” I observe, she glances at me.  
“I am, these days I actually have a relatively stable life.” I give her an incredulous look and she looks away. “Maybe not stable… But, I know what I’m doing, and I know that I have people there for me.” A small blush covers her cheeks. I’m shocked, she never talks about this sort of thing, any emotion from Mikasa is rare. I smile.  
“I understand. There are the marshmallows!” I spot the confectionary aisle, guiding my trolley in its direction. “How many?” Mikasa smiles softly as she hurries to catch up with me.  
“Judging on how many you and Jean manage to shovel down, I’d say eleven packs.” I nod sagely.  
“Eleven packs, seven of normal marshmallows, two of the large ones, and two of the small ones.” I shove the packets into my trolley, before glancing at Mikasa.  
“What else?” She glances down at her phone, scanning our shopping list.  
“Chocolate blocks, Chocolate sauce, biscuits for smores, lollies, and chips.Someone put down pre-cooked sausages, and we need to buy alcohol.” I smirk.  
“The most important part.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and his Titan friends have a rooftop party while Levi plans to meet up with the gang themselves and have a chat. Eren and Levi have lunch yet again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never thought I'd be this hopeless at updating, sorry!! I hope you didn't give up on me. Life has been so stressful at the moment. This might happen every once in a while so please bear with me! 
> 
> So, I have a couple of things to ask you guys. First: What do you think of adding Jean/Marco in as a ship on the side? The story won't deviate from Levi/Eren at all and they'll only be in the background, but I was just wondering. 
> 
> Thanks again for any kudos, comments, hits and bookmarks, I really appreciate it!
> 
> I hope you like this chapter!
> 
> ~Bella

Levi’s P.O.V.:

I lean over my desk, picking up one of the files in front of me. “What is the estimated age?” Erwin hums and looks down at his own completed copy of the file I am holding.  
“Early thirties onwards.”  
“Why?”  
“Based on his achievements and the time that we first saw one of The Titans cases, he’d have to be relatively aged.” I shake my head.  
“The man on the rooftop that I met was not in his thirties.”  
“Neither was the man we saw at that gang meet, but it’s just not logical for him to be any younger.” I shake my head, disagreement clouding my features.  
“So all we’ve got is that he’s at least thirty, shoots his victims in the middle of the forehead with a customised gun, is the leader of the top gang in the walls, is male, has heterochromia and is tall.”  
Erwin nods “Also, his gang has at least twelve members.” I hum in agreement.  
“He’s killing people all over the show but, I don’t think it’s random. He’s either getting paid, cutting away at troublemakers, getting ordered to kill people or a raving lunatic. He doesn’t seem to avoid confrontation with the Corps so I was thinking I could meet him again, have a little chat.”  
Erwin outright stares at me.  
“That’s the dumbest thing I've ever heard.” He deadpans “He pointed a **gun** at you last time you had a friendly chat.” I roll my eyes.  
“But I’m alive, aren’t I? I think we should find some unlawful people who aren’t getting caught and hang around their houses, that’s how we’ll find him.” Erwin gives me a long look, before throwing his arms in the air.  
“Fine! Get some qualified people rounded up and head out tomorrow night.” I smile behind the impassive mask of my face.  
“Thanks, Erwin.”

Eren’s P.O.V:

I pull the tab on my Heineken, preferring to start the night with something light. The wind is little more than the flutter of a sparrow's wings, providing a cool breeze on such a hot night. The sun is about to set, telltale hints of orange and peach spreading across the horizon and the smell of sausages and BBQ ribs simmering on the barbeque punctures the refreshing scent of a summer evening.  
“You look awfully serious, Eren. You all good?” Reiner inquires gently, I turn around with a smile.  
“Just admiring this fine evening.” I bring the Heineken to my lips, sighing as the cold liquor slides down my throat, before turning toward the beginning of a bonfire. 

The roof of our base and home is the celebrations location. It also provides a stunning view of the stars at night. On the far left is a gigantic swimming pool with an adjustable roof just in case we feel like swimming in the sun. It is mirrored by four spa pools and deck chairs for sunbathing purposes. Next to that is our lovely garden, small lifelike hills covered in soft grass and dotted with trees and flowers, an artificial river runs along it’s length. The garden ends just out of reach of the far left of the building, where my gang are currently situated. Smooth concrete allows for our bonfire to blaze and the sturdy railing allows me to lean on it without fear of a deadly fall. The bonfire flame is gradually growing and my members are dragging solid wooden logs close to the fire to use as seats. 

“Eren, come sit by the fire!” Jean yells, grabbing a Corona out of the chilly bin and pointing at the flame. I stare back up at the sky, it’s darkening rapidly, tones of blue skewed with shades of red, orange, yellow and indigo. The colours staining the walls in the distance. 

As I watch the sun's descent, I hear the click of a camera shutter, I give Mikasa the side-eye.  
“You know what my rules are when I don’t have my contacts in” I warn, she rolls her eyes.  
“No photos, videos, anything anyone can get their hands on.” Her expression softens. “Please, just this once, the photo is really beautiful.” I look into her eyes, searching for the meaning behind her stubbornness, I find none. With an over exaggerated huff, I flick her on the forehead.  
“Let me see it.” She carefully hands her expensive camera over. 

I must admit, the photo is good. The camera shows the red hues of the setting sun staining my face and enhancing my eyes, which glow in their unusual colours. My lips are quirked into a wistful smile and there is a faraway look in my eyes. Mikasa managed to tilt the camera just enough to show the city below me and the beautiful sky while still keeping me as the focus. 

I sigh again, thrusting the camera back at her. “If this goes anywhere, I swear to god.” Mikasa pouts slightly, but nods.  
“Now that the sun has set, come to the fire!” She grabs my hand and drags me towards the gathering, she’s in a remarkably good mood. 

Embers spark as they spiral upwards, the fire is bigger than I expected. “You guys did a good job with the fire, it’s bigger than last month,” I remark and the others smile happily.  
“The sausages and ribs are almost done,” Berthold says as he appears, wearing a flowery apron and wielding a pair of tongs.  
“Thank god!” Jean replies, and I nod my head in agreement.  
The food arrives quickly and we all begin to eat. By the time someone makes conversation, I’m halfway through my fourth sausage and wiping BBQ sauce on one of the napkins available.  
“Anyone caught your eye recently, Eren?” Armin asks curiously.  
“Not particularly.” I shrug, before taking another bite of sausage.  
“That’s not what I’ve heard.” Jean wiggles his eyebrows. “This idiot went on a date with Levi Ackerman.” Everyone looks at me in varying degrees of surprise. I glare at Jean before sighing loudly.  
“I didn’t go on a ‘date’ with him, we went to a cafe and ate something. He intrigues me, such an interesting personality, plus I deserve some fun and teasing him as Rouge is delightful. I like to know what's happening with the Survey Corps, they’re a sneaky bunch and he’s the perfect way to know what they’re up to.” Everyone looks pretty satisfied at my reasoning, Armin still a little suspicious. 

We chat like normal teens as we finish our meal, and scream in excitement like normal kids when the smores are presented to us. Soon, the majority of us are drunk, some more than others. I’ve had enough to render a normal person dangerously drunk, yet I have super high tolerance so the only symptoms are a gentle buzz to my thoughts and a happier mentality. Jean and I have finished a packet of marshmallows each, and I’ve just emptied my bottle of vodka.  
“Let’s play Spin the Bottle!” Sasha screams.  
“Nah! Truth or Dare!” Connie rebuts. A drunken squabble starts and I decide to step in when Sasha tackles Connie to the ground.  
“Why don’t we play both? Truth or Dare now, and Spin The Bottle next month?!” I suggest, everyone nods enthusiastically. 

Ten minutes later, we’re all sat in a circle, passing around an arrangement of chips, marshmallows and alcohol. Mikasa and Marco are the only ones that are completely sober tonight, and it looks like it’s gonna stay that way. 

“Soooo, Truth or Dare, Eren?” Jean asks. I pretend to think carefully.  
“Truth.” Jean smiles brightly and I begin to mentally curse myself, what’s he gonna ask?  
“Do you think Levi Ackerman is hot?” I roll my eyes.  
“Of course I do, have you seen him?!” Jean huffs and it’s my turn to smile.  
“Truth or Dare, HorseFace?” He scowls at the name.  
“Dare, Weird Eyes.” Suddenly, at my left, Armin smirks deviously.  
“Can I take this turn, Eren?” I raise an eyebrow but nod my head.  
“Kiss Marco and then sit on his lap for at least sixty seconds.” Jean looks at him in embarrassed disbelief and Marco turns beet red. I burst into laughter.  
“Don’t be too hard on them Armin, they don’t have to kiss.” Jean lets out a sigh of relief while Armin grumbles softly. Jean makes his way over to Marco and sits on his lap, making Marco turn into the definition of the colour red, even Jean has pink ears. I raise my eyebrows, is something going on between them?  
“Who would you date if you had to date one of us, Eren?” Reiner asks.  
“I would date myself, I’d rather fall off this building than date any of you.” I deadpan.  
“You sure about that?” Annie grins and walks towards me, forcing me backwards.  
“Jesus Annie, stop!” I yell as I get closer to the railing, Ymir comes up behind her and I decide to sprint past them. Everyone cracks up laughing and I flick Annie on the head as I sit back down.  
“Annie, I dare you to jump in the pool.” I point at the structure and she flips me off.  
“No way!” She protests.  
“You can’t chicken out.” I tease and she growls exasperatedly and marches toward the pool. 

It’s about four in the morning when everything calms down. One by one, everyone falls asleep next to the fire. Soon, only Mikasa and I are awake, covering the sleeping bodies with blankets and checking on the fire before going to sit on the other side of the railing. The climb over the steel railings is quite perilous and we are literally sitting on the edge of a thirteen story building. The risks are worth it, though. The city is stretched below us in a flurry of colours and lights, the moonless sky is shining because of the stars inhabiting it and sitting at the edge enables us to stretch our legs over the sides. My whole life has involved danger, why not take risks?

Mikasa rests her head on my shoulder in a rare action of affection as she stares at the city, her legs swinging in time with mine.  
“Sometimes, I wonder what it would have been like if I’d had a normal life, if you’d had a normal life. What kind of people would we have been?” She whispers. “But, it’s times like these when I realise that I would never have seen this view if I'd been had a proper upbringing, I’d never have met the gang, never have experienced the happiness I feel, I’d never have met you.” Her onyx eyes stare into mine. “I’m glad that I’m part of The Titans.” I smile.  
“I’m glad too Mika.” 

We talk a while longer, admiring the night's beauty and enjoying each other's company before settling next to the fire and closing our eyes.

“Eren? Is this what I think it is? Levi Ackerman calling you a **brat!** ” Is the first thing I hear as I wake up. It takes me about three seconds to realise why I’m asleep outside on concrete, five to realise why the hell my head is pounding and ten seconds to fully realise what Jean just said.  
“JEAN MOTHERFUCKING KIRSTEIN. GIVE ME MY FUCKING PHONE BEFORE I DROP YOU OFF THE ROOF!” I yell, bolting up and immediately getting into a position to attack. Jean shrinks back, more in surprise than fear, and I snatch my phone from his ‘hooves’. 

**Levi:**  
_Morning brat._  
**Eren:**  
_Good morning!_

I reply while glaring at Jean. “Chill Eren!” Jean holds his hands up in surrender.  
“What if someone texted me something classified Jean!” I exclaim. Jean gestures at my phone.  
“That's your casual phone.” I follow his gaze down to my rose gold phone and sigh, he's got a point. Just as I open my mouth to reply, Jean starts talking again.  
“I'm sorry, though, I know that with our job, we value privacy highly.” I raise my eyebrows.  
“Big words from a horse.” He rolls his eyes “it's all good, Jean, let's pack up.” As I lean down to get an empty packet of marshmallows off the ground, I am struck with an idea.

**Eren:**  
_Lunch? With me? At 1?_

Levi's P.O.V:

_10:14 AM_

**Eren:**  
_Lunch? With me? At 1?_  
**Levi:**  
_Jesus, how can you ask so many questions in one text?_  
**Eren:**  
_So… Is that a yes?_  
**Levi:**  
_You tell me?_  
**Eren:**  
_You are so ducking difficult!_  
**Eren:**  
_I meant fucking, but your ducking difficult too._  
**Levi:**  
_I'll be there. If you're late, I'm leaving._  
**Eren:**  
_Got it._

I put my phone back down on my desk before looking at the stack of paperwork in front of me. I may be ‘Humanity’s Strongest Soldier’ but it doesn’t look like I can avoid reading through simple sheets of idiocy. I get started on one of the files, a report from one of the new recruits. This person really needs to learn how to spell, even the formatting is wrong. New recruits are some of the dumbest humans I've ever met. I grab a red pen, drawing a perfectly symmetrical **X** over the report. He’s going to have to write it again, hopefully with more knowledge on when to use the right their and they’re and when he’s considered using formal language in his formal report; u, ur, lol and tbh do not look stellar. 

While I mark on autopilot, I think about where I’m going to meet Rouge tonight. I’ve done some research and settled on a woman named Sally Richardson, pretty retail worker by day, member of a massive drug and human trafficking organisation by night. She seems like a perfect target, and I've heard rumours about a target on her back. Information about her illegal exploits is scarce and there is close to no evidence to put her behind bars, seems like The Titans know this too. If tonight goes well, Rouge might be the one in a cell.

There is also the case of lunch with Eren in about two hours. Erwin doesn’t care if I leave for lunch or anything, apart from being one of my best friends, he knows I’m a valuable asset to the company so he allows me a little flexibility in work hours. I’m looking forward to meeting Eren, which is extremely weird. I haven’t looked forward to seeing someone in years and I only met Eren recently. 

“Yo! Shortstack!” Hanji yells as they traipse into my office. “I have some files I want you to check.” I glare icily.  
“I don’t think so. You want me to do something? Don’t call me short, Shitty Glasses.” they roll their eyes.  
“I’m very sorry, will you please look over these files for me?” They retort sarcastically, handing me a folder. I sigh.  
“I’m out for lunch so don’t expect them back soon.” Hanji’s eyes take an interested gleam.  
“With who? Eren?” I direct them a flat stare and they seem to interpret that as a yes. “Yay! Oh my god! Levi’s got a boyfriend!”  
“Shut up.” I snap. “Eren is not my boyfriend.” Hanji shrugs.  
“Don’t obsess over the little things, Levi. Have a good time!” They dash out the door before I can yell at them. 

Two hours later, I am entering the same cafe as our last meeting, immediately registering Eren's profile at a table to the side. He’s on time for once. His eyes light up in recognition and he smiles widely.  
“Hello, Levi!” He exclaims as I pull out a chair.  
“Hey,” I reply. He looks great, even in rather casual wear.  
“Sorry for the late notice, I hope you weren’t inconvenienced by our meeting?” I raise an eyebrow.  
“Such intellectual words, brat. It’s no problem, my lunch break ends in about an hour so as long as I get back on time, it’s all fine. How are you?”  
“Hungover.” Eren replies “Had a party with some friends and woke up with a bull charging around my head. You?”  
“Work, nothing else really.” Eren furrows his brows.  
“Man, your life must suck?!” I glare at him in response. “I suppose…” He continues, eyeing me “Old men probably prefer that kind of lifestyle.”  
“I’m not old!” I shoot back, irritated.  
“6 years older than me is pretty old!”  
“Oh get over yourself!” I reply, glaring. I forgot how young he is, still a teenager. Our conversation lulls into silence as we eat the food Eren ordered, same as last time. “Your phone is awfully quiet compared to our last meeting,” I observe.  
“I may have warned my friends to stop spamming me before I came.” Eren looks a little embarrassed and I want to lean over and pinch his slightly red cheeks. Shaking myself from that thought, I nod and focus on finishing my meal. 

“Do you live alone?” I ask.  
“Yeah, but my friends all have a place and I stay over there a lot. You?” His emerald eyes meet mine, full of genuine interest.  
“I live with two of my friends; Isabel and Farlan, but I basically get the whole upstairs to myself.” I don’t even think before adding “You can come over another time, if you want?” I feel as surprised as Eren looks, why did I say that?!. He recovers from his shock.  
“I’d like that!” He gives me a hearty smile and I feel warm inside.  
“Did you go to college? university?” I ask another question, cringing internally, what is this? Twenty Questions?  
“Yeah, from time to time.” He replies “As for uni, I really don’t have any plans.” Once again, he directs the question back to me.  
“Nah, didn’t go to either. The boss of Survey Corps, my friend Erwin, thought I had potential and offered me a position.”  
“Ahh” Eren nods in understanding. “And look where you are now, you definitely had the potential. Are you doing anything exciting soon?”  
“I have a job tonight,” I reply, Eren’s eyes light up.  
“Really?! Is it confidential?” He practically vibrates with excitement in his chair, reminding me of a big excitable puppy.  
“I’m gonna try and talk to The Titans.” Eren’s eyes widen.  
“Really?! That sounds a little dumb though, you really expect them to have a civilised conversation with you?” I shrug, looking down at my phone, turning it on for the time.  
**1:55 PM**  
“Oh Jesus!” I shoot off my chair, I need to be back at the Corps in five minutes. I tell Eren this and he nods.  
“You bought your car?” My eyes widen. I walked here, it took fifteen minutes.  
“Shit!” Eren looks at me appraisingly  
“I take that as a no?”  
“I’ll just have to run.”  
“Don’t be silly, I'll give you a lift,” Eren says with a generous smile.  
“You don’t have to be anywhere?” I look at him seriously.  
“Nope.” He replies popping the p, I sigh.  
“Thank you.” He dips his head and starts to walk towards the exit, expecting me to follow him. 

Eren leads me to the most beautiful, expensive car I've ever seen. I reach out to stroke the car, admiring its glossy black paintwork and it’s elegantly perfect features.  
“What make?” I ask in awe.  
“Bugatti Chiron.” Eren answers, the car flashes once as Eren pulls out his keys and presses the button to unlock it.  
“I can’t even imagine how much this was!” I exclaim. He smiles.  
“It was worth every cent, get in.” The door swings open without a sound and I am astounded by the car's stunning interior. I sink into the heavenly seats as Eren starts the car with an elegant purr. He pulls out of the park he’s in and I want to sigh at the perfectly smooth accelerating. The car smells really nice, a mix of new materials, sweet incense and Eren himself. 

“Do you know where Corps is?” I ask and Eren thinks for a second.  
“Yeah, I’m pretty sure I do.” I nod, looking at from the corner of my eye. His driving is confident and seemingly effortless, yet almost restrained. A smile appears on my face as I realise that he’s usually a speeder, yet with a member of the Survey Corps in the car, he’s being careful. Suppressing a chuckle, I turn to him.  
“I won't tell anyone if you go a little over.” He should see how fast I drive. The car's speed increases rather dramatically and Eren smiles, looking at me quickly before turning back to the road. The hesitance is still there, even though his speedometer already says 110, he must go very fast, maybe even faster than me.  
“We should do this again,” I say. “Anywhere other than a cafe you want to go?” Eren raises an eyebrow and looks hurt, I internally freak out until I see the glimmer of amusement in his eyes.  
“Is the cafe not good enough for you.” He places the hand not on the wheel over his heart and gasps. “You’ve broken my heart, Levi” I roll my eyes.  
“You know what I mean, Dramaqueen.”  
“That rhymed! Anyway, you got any ideas?” I think about it for a second.  
“Why don't you take up the offer to come to my place?” A cheeky smile brightens his features.  
“Sounds good!” Just as he says that, he pulls up to the curb. “We’ve arrived!” I open the door.  
“Thanks, Eren.” He smiles softly, fingers drumming on the wheel.  
“No problem, have a good time at work.” And with that, I close the car door and he drives away.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi and Rouge meet again, Hanji and Petra get interested in Levi's relationship with Eren, and another aspect of Eren's life is revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello once again! The time since the past update for me has been really hectic cause where I live, there was a 7.8 earthquake that was like 15kms deep so it was quite large. I'm not a very big fan of earthquakes hahaha. 
> 
> Anyway, on a more positive note, it's my birthday next Sunday (The 4th of December) and that's exciting, so yay!
> 
> As always, I really appreciate kudos, comments, and bookmarks. I hope you like this chapter!
> 
> ~Bella

#### Eren’s P.O.V:

I hold my work phone up to my ear as I speed back home, using one hand to hold the steering wheel.  
“Yo, Jean.”  
“What’s up boss?”  
“I was listening to the cops’ radio and I know who we’ll target tonight.”  
“Yeah?”  
“Name is Jonty Edmunds, I'll send you his file in a minute.”  
“Cool.”  
“We’ll depart at midnight, get together some members. Keep in mind that Ackerman wants to have a little ‘chat’ to me tonight.”  
“You’re going to talk to him? Why?”  
“It’ll be entertaining, get everything sorted and get Mikasa and Armin informed too. Thanks.”  
“Bye bye Boss.”  
“See ya soon, Horseface.” I disconnect the call. This visit with my _Kleiner Löwe_ will be entertaining indeed. 

When I get home, I take out my contacts and put on a pair of sweats before reclining on one of the plush red sofas looking out at the city. 

Thinking back, I wonder what my four-year-old self would have thought about me at present, so young and delusional, yet not nearly as innocent as the normal child. I could never imagine a domestic life, lacking the thrill and danger that my occupation brings. 

Levi Ackerman slowly rises to the top of my thoughts. I’m not disillusioned, I know how dangerous he is, I know that The Titans aren’t indestructible. There's just something about the short and grouchy yet beautiful man that makes me want to know more about him. If I can get information out of him, that’d be great, the interest in him is just a bonus. One thing I do know, though, is that my gang comes before anything, anyone else. 

“Yo.” Ymir greets sharply, smashing herself onto the couch and roughly slinging an arm around my shoulders.  
“What’s up?” I reply curiously.  
“Nothin’ much, would you look at this new rifle for me? It's pretty slick, man.” I glance at her.  
“What is it?”  
“SR-25, it's from the Knights Armament Company.” I sigh.  
“Show me.” She pulls out her phone and types for a few seconds before shoving it in my face.  
“You’re getting it directly from the website? Whose name are you getting it under?”  
“I dunno, some ex-army dude I think, forgot his name.”  
“Its pretty expensive, what do you like about it?” She glances at me before furrowing her eyebrows.  
“Use those bizarre eyes and read what I’ve given you Eren.” I glare at her, forcing my eyes down to the description.  
“Black?”  
“Yes”  
“It looks pretty good, what’s wrong with your current ones?”  
“Nothing, this one just looks like it’ll be fuckin’ super.”  
“Can’t disagree with that. Do what you like, I don’t want to hear any suspicions about some teenage girl with an illegally bought rifle, okay?”

“Thank you, Eren!” I smile, enjoying the brief break in her stony demeanor.  
“Is that all you wanted to ask?” She nods her head, surprising me by leaning her head on my shoulder.  
“Can I snipe tonight?” 

 

“I CAN’T FIND IT, EREN!!” Jean is running around like a headless chicken.  
“What?” I ask, mildly confused.  
“I LOST ALICE!” I roll my eyes so hard I feel like I can see my brain.  
“Use one of your other guns, you have loads.”  
“It's not the same without my Alice, how would you feel if your golden RoseThorne guns disappeared.”  
Rose and Thorn are one of my favourite sets, they mean quite a lot to me, but Jean doesn’t know much about that so I just scoff.  
“I wouldn’t lose my guns in the first place.” Jean just glares at me like an angry horse. My eyes catch the figure of Alice poking out of his bag. “What are you up to? Your gun is right there?” Jean's eyes widen and he looks in the direction I point before hurrying over for an emotional reunion.  
“Thank youuuuu!”  
“Jesus Christ, how he’s still alive, I’ll never know,” I whisper, Armin cracks up next to me.

We leave quietly and quickly, unwilling to be caught by any potential security cameras and begin on our way to our targets house. We flit through the streets, dead quiet and deserted at two in the morning. Ymir, Sasha, and Annie split off as we get closer, leaving Jean and I alone in our pursuit of our destination.  
“You ready, Jean?” I ask and he nods from beside me.  
“I’m always ready, although, you are being rather stupid with this Levi guy.” I turn slightly to look at him, subconsciously controlling my 3DMG. Before I can talk, Jean continues.  
“I won't question you, though.” I ruffle his hair with a smile, and silence returns between us. 

As we get to the point I'd predicted, I see a shape sneak out of the shadows before a member of Survey Corps is pursuing us, gracefully winding among buildings and gathering speed. Jean and I suddenly turn onto the large gravel roof of a nearby building, coming to a standstill as we wait for Levi to come close. My Kleiner Löwe stops on the other side of the building, gorgeous grey eyes aflame in anger and maybe, if I look close enough, curiosity. His ebony hair whips around his face as I open my mouth and say;

#### Levi’s P.O.V:

“Nice to see you again, Kleiner Löwe.” Those stunning mismatched eyes narrow in humour, the look in Rouge’s eyes comparable to that of a lion toying with its prey, how ironic.  
“Since when did I tell you that you were allowed to give me nicknames! Let alone ones like that!?” I growl in annoyance. Rogue's eyes shine, he’s smirking beneath that mask, I’m sure of it.  
“If you even simply glance at the things I've done, you must know that I don’t have to be allowed to do anything, _Kleiner Löwe._ ”

It is then, that I notice Rouge’s companion. He stares back at me with light amber eyes, serious and watchful.  
“Go on Jaguar, I’m sure you have better things to do.” Rogue glances behind him at his gang mate, who stares at him apprehensively, before heaving a large sigh.  
“I’ll be back, don’t be dumb Captain.” Rogue inhales sharply, slapping a hand to his heart.  
“Me, dumb? You disrespectful subordinate! Leave, I’ll see you later.” Despite his humorous tone, his gestures turn dismissive and he shifts his attention to me. Seeing this, Jaguar turns and with one last look behind him, steps off the roof. 

“I heard you wanted to speak to me, why is that?” Rouge's head cocks to the side, the silence around us becoming eerie. Why did I want to speak to him again?  
“Why are you targeting people? Money? Or is it some sick delusion of ‘justice’?” His eyes glimmer with mirth.  
“So curious, I wonder why? I’m not stupid, I know what we do doesn’t equal justice in the minds of many. I know that murder inspires murder and all that shit. But, with this world, the way it is, morals and opinions under the facade of justice, what's the point in being kind, in being fair.” He shrugs. “The money helps, though.” I quirk an eyebrow.  
“There's nothing quite like a philosophical gang leader. I'm surprised.” Rouge laughs, the sound muffled by his voice changer but still radiant and quite unlike his evil demeanor.  
“Well, i’d say that there's nothing quite like a policeman who wants to chat with a gang leader so I suppose we’re even.” The sarcasm makes me want to laugh and attack him at the same time, so I settle for a belittling smirk. 

Suddenly, Rouge starts to prowl towards me, his steps languid and confident. Surprised at his sudden behaviour, I pull my gun out of my waistband and point it at his heart, unnerved, he stalks closer.  
“What are you doing?”  
He doesn't reply, close enough that I can see how completely spotless the white of his mask is. My aim doesn't falter, even as he gets so close that his chest is pressed right against the cold metal. I look up at him, silently confirming that he's really tall. The eyes staring back at me cause my heart to stutter. Shades of green, blue and silver punctured with violet, so vibrant that my own eyes burn. He leans over and I feel his steady breath against my ear.  
“I'm just playing with you, _Kleiner Löwe._ ” His words enter my brain slowly as I try to fight the racing of my heart and the redness making its way to my ears. As soon as my slow mind recognises what's being said, I give Rouge a violent shove, sending him stumbling back in a way I know is planned.  
“What are you doing to me?” I glare at him, gun still focused on his chest. He gives me a wide-eyed look of innocence that sends a pang to my chest.  
“Me? I'm not doing anything. Why are you so red? Do you have a fever.” 

He's only a few feet away, smirking at me with his eyes. I decide to start trying to unnerve him.  
“How'd you even get in the gang business? Shoddy parents or none at all?” I think I see a spark of anger in his eyes before it disappears without a trace, I must have imagined it.  
“That's nothing for you to concern yourself with. How would you feel if I asked you how you joined the Corps?” I tense “I know it’d be hard for you to talk about? Eh, Ackerman? Something about uncles and being an urchin on the street?” Anger runs through me, confusion following in a flurry of thoughts.  
“And how do you know about that?” I try to conceal the desperation in my voice.  
“The same way you tried to know about me.” With that, he glances around him, probably looking for other policemen out to catch a gang member. 

“Like I've said, how about you stop chasing us. My gang only gets rid of the people who don't deserve to live, same as you do.”  
“So how do you think you deserve to live?” I bite back. There's a look in his eyes I can't describe.  
“I certainly don't deserve to live, neither do you by the sounds of it. I don't kill people to make myself more worthy of life, if I did have a legitimate reason to tell you, it'd be that I kill so no one else has to, but of course, my reasons aren't that heroic and I expect that neither are yours.” 

My mind reels at that statement, but before I can reply, something flying past catches my eye. Rouge is already staring at the four figures flying past on 3DMG’s. They all halt at once, synchronization that not even the Corps has, and wait for their leader at the building across the road.  
“I guess that's my cue,” Rouge states, reaching forward to flick me hard on the forehead before walking toward the edge of the building.  
“Goodbye Kleiner Löwe. See you soon!” He launches off of the building and in a moment of anger, I shoot, the sound startling the silence of the night. My bullet whizzes past him by a margin as I watch him join up with his members. Laughter floats through the air as they all depart in a motion alike that that ducks fly, leaving me standing alone on a building's roof, chest heaving and gun pointed at nothing but the air around me. 

 

It turns out, as I am told the next morning, the real target was a man named Jonty Edmunds with an impressive list of offences. Rouge was a distraction while his members sniped the man in his bed. I'm severely pissed, a superior officer being toyed around by a gang leader, pretty embarrassing. There's just something about the cocky, intelligent man that interests me, he makes me feel different then I have ever felt, apart from when I'm with Eren. 

Speaking of Eren, I haven't heard from him since yesterday which is rather unusual. I find myself missing his company while I’m sitting in my office reading reports. Petra knocks on my office door at around midday, entering shyly with a timid smile. It seems that her shyness is just a facade when she boldly states;  
“How’s Eren?” My eyebrows hit the roof.  
“Um… He’s fine, I think? Why?”  
“I was just wondering…” Her cheeks are a little red and her eyes travel around the room.  
“You’re not.” I pause, “Still into him, are you?” Her eyes widen and she waves her hands manically.  
“Oh, no, no. I’d never be able to have a relationship with a man like him. I prefer more worldly beings so I don’t constantly feel inferior. I was just wondering how your relationship with him was going.” The amount of shock I am feeling is just about equal to the discomfort colouring our conversation.  
“Why?”  
“Because I’m interested, I mean, you don’t really hang out with anyone out of work, at all really.” As I go to reply, Hanji pokes their head through the door.  
“I’m surprised he doesn’t get put off by your attitude Levi, constant pessimism, and savage sarcasm don’t really do anyone any favours when they’re on a date.”  
“Shut up Hanji!” I reply “I don’t think you can talk, I don’t know how anyone could put up with you. You’re a literal psycho.” Hanji laughs manically, their warm brown eyes filled with some sort of crazy Hanji energy.  
“You’re right about that, shorty.” The glare I send them could kill any human, just as well they aren’t one, at least I don’t think so.

Just as I go to shoo them out of my office, my phone buzzes and I grab it, looking at the screen curiously. 

**Eren:**  
_Hello!_

I don’t notice the smile adorning my face as I swipe to reply. 

**Levi:**  
_How are you?_

**Eren:**  
_No Hello? I’m hurt._

I’m chuckling softly, staring at the screen until something totally unexpected pops up. A selfie of Eren that draws my eyes helplessly. He’s sitting in a building, must be a couple of floors up judging by the view behind him. light shines through the windows and showcases the exquisite angular panes of his face, making his green eyes gleam like emeralds. A small pout rests on his lush yet elegant lips. His eyebrows are slightly furrowed and I have to hold back the urge to sigh dreamily. 

**Eren:**  
_I look pretty damn good, don’t I Levi?_

Yes, better then you could ever imagine… I think, fingers tapping at the keys.

 **Levi:**  
_Whatever you say, brat._

I am brought back to my office when Hanji clears their throat, eyes shining with curiosity.  
“What?”  
“Why do you look like you’re shitting out rainbows, is it Eren?” I give them a dark look.  
“It’s none of your business. Why are you even in here?”  
“Well.” Petra pipes up, “I was going to give you these files.” She walks over and hands them to me.  
“OH!” Hanji suddenly screams. “How was your encounter with Rouge.” I sigh.  
“The same as last time to be honest, for a street thief, he really is rather perceptive. He himself was the distracting me while his gang went in for the kill.”  
“I can’t believe there's someone out there that's this good.” Hanji states. “I wonder how he treats his subordinates.” My mind whirs  
“He was pretty casual with one of his members last night, bantered for a bit, but it's clear who runs the show.” Hanji grins.  
“Interesting.” 

About five minutes after Hanji and Petra’s exit, my phone vibrates loudly.

 **Eren:**  
_What a lackluster response! I refuse to eat or drink in front of someone who doesn’t appreciate me, go find yourself another person to drink coffee with._

Honestly, this kid.

#### Eren’s P.O.V:

I imagine Levi’s face as I send my sassy reply and hold in a chuckle. Chuckling outwardly about inner happenings would not be particularly ideal when I'm sat In one of the fanciest restaurants in Sina. The man across from me fumbles with his words as I raise an eyebrow.  
“I was just saying that...Um... We would be honored if you could provide costs for our event, Sir.”  
“Ahh,” I reply, tracing the tip of my forefinger around the rim of my glass of red wine. “If you'd said that at the start, instead of stating that “A man as wealthy as I ought to pay for your event, I might have readily agreed. As the situation goes, I am no longer sure if I want to use my vast wealth to benefit you, if the leader of an organisation is rude and undesirable, then how would his employees and event be?” I adjust the silk tie on my neck, staring down the flustered man.  
“I apologise, Mr. Jaeger, we would be very grateful for even a small donation.” 

This is the third part of my life, my third face. There's the gang leader, Rouge, the wealthy, yet ordinary, Eren, and the dead billionaire businessman’s son, Jaeger. Each facet makes up what I am, yet they are as different as the sun and moon, sky and sea. 

I don’t visit this side of me often, drinking expensive wine while talking to old businessmen about their business affairs is about as boring as it sounds. My father was a lot of things, including being one of the richest men in any of the walls and when he died, it all went to me. I have more money than I’ll ever need, but one of my favourite things about my wealth is the fact that I have plentiful connections in the upper class world, perfect if you want to know everything about the targets you want to strike. 

Mr. Finch here is asking that I put an excess of nine million dollars into his account for his event. His ‘event’ is a showcase of the latest top class cars on the market, which will, no doubt, attract the wealthy. Either way, nine million dollars makes no difference to me, but I feel like a little punishment would be in order for the way Finch spoke to me. 

I temporarily turn off his rambling as I check the notification on my phone. 

**Jean:**  
_How's the meeting, Sir?_

**Eren:**  
_Shockingly, it's great!_

**Jean:**  
_...Wtf Eren. Legit?_

**Eren:**  
_What do you think? It's so shit, omfg._

**Jean:**  
_That's what I thought. Is the food good, at least? Cause we’ll save you some dinner if you want?_

**Eren:**  
_Foods alright, portions are so fucking small, though. I’ll take you up on your offer, thanks._

**Jean:**  
_It's my duty, Sir Jaeger._

**Eren:**  
_Go away, Horse._

I freeze my face into a civilised expression as I talk to Jean, before putting my phone back on the table and glancing, once again, at the man across from me.  
“I’ll give you the money. On two conditions.” Finch looks like he’s about to explode with joy.  
“Anything.”  
“You said you could expand my connections, with who?” The man visibly pales.  
“Ummm…” I roll my eyes.  
“Fine, you tell all your clients, every single one, that a man named Jaeger sponsored your event. You give them one of my cards, which will be given to you before the event and you tell them that I am the man to call if they have anyone they wish to see gone. Tell them that I have my connections so I am able to make them disappear, of course, back that up with the fact that the same goes for them as well.” The man nods slowly, eyes reluctant.  
“My second condition is that I am able to choose any three cars from your newest muster.” Mikasa and Jean deserve new cars anyway, and well, what am I doing if I refuse to get one too? The man grimaces but, upon seeing my expression, he nods with finality.  
“Agreed. Thank you, Jaeger.” I nod, collecting my phone and slapping three hundred dollar notes on the table.  
“I think we’re done here, I hope the rest of your night is to your satisfaction, Mr. Finch,” I remark as I stride out of the restaurant.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Levi have a playdate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... It's been a while hasn't it? Sorry about my unplanned hiatus, life has just been so hectic that I didn't have time to think about finishing this chapter. Updates will probably be like this quite often from now on as I don't see myself having a large amount of free time to update in the future. Sorry!
> 
> Anyway, it really surprised me that even though I haven't been updating, I've still been getting hits and kudos. Seeing those kudos notifications really motivated me to find the time to finish this chapter, I hope you like it!!
> 
> Also, I might be adding some well overdue changes to the format and style of this fic, so just a warning if it starts to get a little confusing!
> 
> ~Bella

#### Eren's P.O.V:

My eyes open blearily at the sudden buzz of my phone, alerting me of the newest notification. I twist around towards the bedside table, the sheets curling around me like a cocoon. Ignoring the next, rather irritated buzz, I stretch my arms above my head, cringing at the crack of joints. I reach onto the table and grab my phone with a loud sigh. 

_10:27 AM:_

**Levi:**  
_Morning, Brat._

**Levi:**  
_I was wondering if you wanted to take me up on that offer of coming to my house today?_

I smile, feeling a little warm.

**Eren:**  
_Morning Levi! I'd be glad to! That'd be awesome!_

**Levi:**  
_I'm glad, would you be able to pick me up from Corps and come back home with me? Sorry, I didn't bring the car today, a friend dropped me off._

**Eren:**  
_That sounds perfect, what time will you finish?_

**Levi:**  
_I'll finish at 5:30, you can come over and have dinner and watch a movie?_

**Eren:**  
_Sounds good! See you then!_

With a smile on my face, I skip to my dresser, tugging on a pair of black skinny jeans and a random black shirt before using a little cologne, I’ll shower before I go to Levi’s. I pad into the bathroom, brushing my teeth and washing my face before heading out of my room and to the elevator. I decided to sleep in my own room on the top floor last night, and there are stairs but frankly, I’m much too lazy to use them. 

I bound out of the elevator and into the kitchen, greeting all the awake members before going to get the jug boiling.

“Oi, Eren!” Jean’s loud voice grates my ears.

“It’s far too early for yelling Horse Face, especially from your annoying ass.” He glares at me before bringing out the cup he’s been hiding behind his back. 

“No coffee for you then, dick.” I gasp loudly. 

“No, please!! You handsome hor-” I see the way he narrows his eyes and internally sigh, gritting my teeth. “You handsome man, you charming devil, please may I receive the coffee you most graciously made for me.” 

“Of course, Eren! All you had to do was ask.” He hands my coffee to me with a grin so sweet it is sickly. I snatch it, turning off the jug with an irritated huff. 

“You must be really insecure, grovelling for compliments like that, Donkey,” I mumble and Jean rolls his eyes.

“As if, go drink your fancy ass coffee, Douche Canoe.” I quirk my eyebrow, going to shove past him.

“Douche Canoe? That’s a new one! I quite like it! Also, let me remind you that you drink that ‘Fancy Ass Coffee’ too.” Jean only grumbles something under his breath.

I sit on the couch closest to the windows, watching the bustle of moderate traffic and pinprick pedestrians in jumbled chaos on the streets below me. A sudden raise of pitch from the T.V catches my attention as an advert for weedkiller plays loudly. 

“30 seconds, Spray and walk away!” The old man repeats for the third time, wearing what seems like a collared lab coat over suit and tie. 

“That advert is so annoying,” Ymir grumbles from the coach nearest to mine  
“It is quite repetitive.” Krista chimes thoughtfully from beside her. I hum in agreement. To pass the time, I flick through emails on my work phone, letting myself relax in the morning's lull. My inner peace is disrupted when a certain email catches my attention enough to open it.

**Hector Alcott-Sinclair:**

_Hey, Eren! It’s Hector here_

_I miss you bud! How are you going? I heard you’re actually donating money to David Finch for his car showcase, what’d he offer you?! I’d quite like to ask you all this in person since there’s something business related I want to talk to you about so are you free tomorrow? I’d text you but I just got a new phone and a few of my numbers disappeared, so I had to resort to this ancient method._

_Hope to see you soon Eren!_

I grin widely, I haven’t seen Hector in ages. I open up my contacts and tap his number.

**Eren:**  
_It’s Eren. Hey, Heckie! Tomorrow sounds great, 11:30 at our favourite cafe? How are the other four? I miss all five of you._

Hector Alcott-Sinclair, Cynthia Valencia-Rose and Curtis Lovett-Malone were the members of my main friend group through school along with two others, Lydia Wilde and Alexander Morgan. These five are some of my sparse legitimate friends outside of my gang, trusted members of all three of my ‘faces’. Childhood friends who were my main friend group through school. We were the richest six at the most expensive private school in any of the walls and our fathers were all friends.  
All five know my doings under the persona’s of businessman Jaeger, gang leader Rouge and Eren. They are wonderful informants for both my upper-class dealings and the side of my life that is riddled with danger. I still talk to them today, although infrequently as of recent.

I also went to college with them, but I actually put effort into studying and skipped two years, finishing at 16 so I could fully devote my time to The Titans. My attendance the whole time was absolutely shocking but, I quickly learned that money shuts up a lot of people, especially the greedy principal of a top notch private college.

Hector messages back quickly.

**Hector:**  
_We all miss you too, O’ great ringleader of our group of rich children. That time sounds great! See you then!_

“What’s got you so chuffed?” Armin asks curiously, melting onto the couch beside me, marmite toast on the plate in his hands.

“I’m seeing Hector tomorrow!” I reply and Armin grins.

“I’m glad, say ‘hi’ for me.” 

I nod, reaching over and plucking a half of toast from his plate, bringing it to eye level to examine the amount of butter and marmite spread on the toast. With something such as marmite, one can never be too careful, it's like tomato sauce, too much tastes horrible and some people are horrible like that. Luckily, Armin’s a thin spreader so I finish the whole thing in three bites before he can snatch it back. Armin eyes me with disdain.

“I hate you, you could have just asked me to make you some before.” I give him a cheeky smile, waiting until he’s distracted to steal another piece. 

“You pig!” Armin slaps my arm hard. “Go away.” He starts trying to push me off the couch and I quickly relent, going to make some for myself. “You better bring me another piece to make up for what you stole!” He yells from behind me.

I return with six pieces, slapping one down onto Armin’s plate before diverting my attention to my own breakfast.

 

At three-thirty, I decide to go back up to my room and shower, dragging my lazy ass to the elevator one step at a time. When I get to my room, I venture into the bathroom and turn on the shower, stripping before stepping under the almost scalding water. 

I flick open the lid of my shampoo, squeezing the bottle until there is enough of the golden coloured substance in my hand. I massage the shampoo into my hair, revelling in the steadily growing gentle scent of spiced apple and cinnamon. After rinsing it off and doing the same with my conditioner, I wash my body quickly, letting the steaming water encompass me for a while longer. 

I grasp one of the fluffy white towels on the heated rail, quickly ruffling my hair with it before drying off. Once I am sure that I am dry enough not to leave a trail of water from the bathroom, I walk over to my closet to hunt for something to wear. 

Slipping on a pair of black boxers, I hunt through the racks to find a pair of black skinny jeans that aren’t distressed looking and have an absence of holes, unlike a vast array of my other jeans. Draping them over my shoulder, I then turn toward the shirts section, picking a medium grey tank top with a black pocket. I also grab a pair of white Adidas shoes with black stripes and a black jacket with a faux wool collar. 

I dress quickly before returning to the bathroom, a smaller towel perched on my quickly drying hair. I put in my green contacts and brush my teeth again, spraying deodorant and using a little cologne. My hair is pretty much dry by the time I get to it, only a little darker than usual from the shower. I style it quickly into a casual yet handsome look before checking myself over in the mirror. 

Satisfied, I pick the keys to my Bugatti Chiron, the only car of mine that Levi has seen, before making my way down to the lounge. 

Everyone is in the lounge, it seems. Sasha and Connie are in the kitchen, probably trying to figure out a new dinner menu, while Jean and Marco are playing an intense game of what seems like Go Fish on one of the tables, Berthold and Reiner focused completely on spectating. Armin is curled in one of the comfortable seats on the far side of the room, quietly typing on his computer and Mikasa is staring out at the city below, expressionless. Ymir and Annie are playing Call Of Duty on the Xbox, Krista whispering encouragements from beside them. 

They all look up as I enter. “I’m going out for a while, I don’t know how long I'll be out for, so if I'm gone the night I haven’t been murdered or arrested. If you guys need anything then just call or text me, that all good?”  
“Yup.” Jean replies “But where are you going?”  
“To Levi’s,” I say, no use lying, they will annoy me to the point of insanity if they think I’m not telling them something. Everyone's eyes narrow a little.  
“Okay, be careful though,” Jean warns and I nod.  
“I will be, don’t worry. I’m off now, have a good night!” Just before I re-enter the elevator, I hear Sasha shriek;  
“LOVE IS IN THE AIR!” I roll my eyes, yelling something explicit back to her as the doors close.

 

_5:17 PM_

**Eren:**  
_I’m on my way!_

Levi:  
_Cool._

Sina is slowing down for the night, the hustle of the city gently dispersing as the sky gets darker. By the time I park outside Corps, the street lights are vibrant and glowing a fluorescent amber.

_5:27_

**Eren:**  
_I’m outside whenever you’re ready!_

**Levi:**  
_I’ll be out soon._

I direct my attention to the Corps building. It is nice a modern and looking highrise, the glass walls reflecting the last few clouds drifting across the darkening sky, reflection fractured by numerous lit offices. The abundance of workers still present in the building makes me wonder if Levi requested to leave early today. The entrance doors open, letting out a figure who I immediately recognise as Levi. He looks around for my car and I flash the headlights once, watching as he makes a beeline towards me. 

The car door opens soundlessly and Levi slides into the passenger seat.  
“Hello Eren, thank you for picking me up.” He smiles at me gently before directing his attention to the seat belt.  
“It’s no problem! How was your day?” I ask as I manoeuvre out of my parking spot.  
“Not bad, the usual.” Levi’s seat belt clicks into place as he replies. I nod, watching out of the corner of my eye as he turns slightly to watch out of the window. I take the time he’s distracted to give him a look over. He looks stunning, wearing a rather nice suit with a black tie and styled hair. His eyes track mine and when he sees the direction of my scrutiny, he starts to explain.  
“I don’t always dress this fancy, there was a high-profile meeting today. Usually, I just come in normal clothes.”  
“Ah, did the meeting go well?” I reply with an interested smile, he nods.  
“Yeah, it went smoothly enough.”  
“What was it about? If you don’t mind me asking?”  
“It was just a meeting about whether we should implement more of our time and resources to eradicating the resident gangs in this city since they seem to be in abundance. We got the intended result and frequency of patrols and surveillance will be stepped up.” Interesting, I mentally raise an eyebrow. I’ll have to give the others a warning.  
“Ahhh, that’s good!” Levi nods.

Levi starts giving me directions and we head through Sina and into the middle-class section of Rose. Suddenly Levi jolts next to me and I glance over in surprise.  
“What is it?”  
“There's no proper food at home, I asked Isabel and Farlan if they could go and do the grocery shopping but I highly doubt they’ve gotten round to it.” He explains, looking mildly alarmed.  
“That’s easily fixable, there's a supermarket around here right?” I ask, Levi nods and sure enough, within the next minute, a supermarket sign appears on the side of the road. 

I step out of the car and into the chilly night air.  
“Sorry for y’know, not being prepared and all.” Levi’s looking at the ground, the puffs of his breath visible in the chill.  
“I don't mind.” I shrug, waiting for the electric doors to slide open and hooking a shopping basket around a finger. 

Levi seems to like healthy food so my shameless self buys popcorn and chocolate while he scans the salad on display. We both agree on pizza and Levi orders over the phone while I pay for the food. Once Levi discovers I’ve paid for all of the items, he looks mortified.  
“Why would you do that?! More than half of that was mine!” I put up my hands in surrender.  
“I’m sorry, it was nothing. We can go halves for the pizza if you want?”

Levi ends up forcing me to stay in the car while he runs in and picks up our pizzas because he knows that if I went in, his bank account wouldn’t lose a cent. While I wait, I scroll through my notifications, opening Snapchat. I tap on Jean’s notification and wait for the snap to load.

**HorseFace:**  
_Look what your missing out on._

What I'm ‘missing out on’ is movie night, according to the image he’s sent of the whole gang excluding me watching a movie in the lounge. Yet another one of our little traditions. I do feel a little like I'm missing out until I’m reminded that there’ll be another movie night soon which may not be the same with going to Levi’s. I swear the only reason I reply to Jean is that we have a streak of 654.

**Eren:**  
_Well, I know what you’re missing out on, education. Please figure out the difference and spell ‘your’ properly, you poor excuse of a human._

With an accompanying photo of the steering wheel, I send the message. Mikasa sends me a photo of the night's city view from the lounge floor and I reply with a picture of the supermarket sign. As I open the last of my snapchats, Levi knocks on the car window, hands too full to open the door. I reach over and open it for him, taking the soda bottles he hands me as he climbs in. The delicious aroma of pizza pervades the car.

“What pizza did you get?” I ask as we finally actually head to Levi’s place.  
“Well as you know, you got the ‘Lust’ one, basically meat lovers and I got… Envy? I think that’s what it was called? Anyway, it's got like mushrooms, ham, onion and pineapple and bacon I think?”  
I gasp.  
“You aren’t one of those people, are you?! One of those people that think pineapple should actually be on pizza?” Levi shrugs.  
“I don’t mind it.” I shudder in revulsion. “I also got churros as sides, I hope you like them.” More of a statement than a question but I’m stuck at the word churros.  
“Levi, you have found one of the ways to my heart, I’d actually hug you if I wasn’t driving.”  
He smiles softly.  
“I’m glad you like them.” _Cute._

Levi’s house looks nice, ordinary, two floors and spacious looking. I park and grab all of the food before Levi leads me to the door, fishing his keys out of his pocket.  
“I apologise in advance if Isabel and Farlan are home, especially if Isabel is home…” He trails off and the look he gives me really makes me consider the sanity of his friends. 

The second his key turns in the lock, a shriek that sounds akin to someone stepping on a cat's tail is heard through the door.  
“LEVI’S HOME.”

#### Isabel's P.O.V:

As soon as I hear the lock turn on the front door, I screech at Farlan that Levi has returned, sprinting out of the kitchen and towards the footsteps in the entryway.  
“Leviiiiiii,” I yell as he comes into view. “How was work?!” The first thing I notice is the annoyance in his eyes which makes me stare at him curiously. When I look closer, I see the faint red tinge of his cheeks, he’s embarrassed? Why on earth- 

My internal question is answered when a man appears from behind Levi, my breath leaves me in a sigh. He is tall and well-muscled with a beautifully tanned complexion. Stunningly vibrant green eyes watch me with faint curiosity through voluminous dark eyelashes as I look at his hair; rich chestnut with chocolate tones and a fine sheen of gold. The man’s face is angular in all the right ways, perfectly symmetrical with high cheekbones and a sharp jaw. _Who is this?_

The man eyes me for a second, gaze watchful before he breaks out in a smile, straight, white teeth contrasting his tanned skin.  
“Hello, Isabel is it? I’m Eren.” Even his voice is perfect, deep and elegant. I can see why Levi is so smitten.  
“Hello, you’re correct, nice to meet you!” I grin back at him. 

Levi’s glare switches between the two of us as we continue our exchange. Eren glances at him and raises an eyebrow.  
“What’s that look for?” Levi looks up at him and I am shocked by the gentle warmth in his gaze. Who is this beautiful man to get past the walls that even Farlan and I cannot take down in Levi’s eyes?  
“Isabel might corrupt you if I'm not careful.” He explains, stepping into the doorway and walking past me, Eren follows. Jeez, he even smells good.

Farlan walks out of the lounge as we follow Levi deeper into the house, obviously curious about the new voice. His eyes widen when he sees Eren and I can see the same thoughts I had upon first seeing him, swirling in Farlan's eyes.  
“Hello, I’m Eren, a friend of Levi’s.” Eren smiles and Farlan’s eyes grow even wider.  
“Nice to meet you, I’m Farlan.” He replies just as Levi grabs the sleeve of Eren’s jacket and tugging him towards the stairs. As Eren is dragged up the stairs, he turns and yells;  
“Nice meeting you!”  
Before vanishing around the corner. 

We turn to each other, shocked.  
“Well, that was odd…” Farlan mutters, I can’t help but agree.

#### Eren’s P.O.V:

I follow Levi up the staircase, before walking into a living room area that is rather spacious when compared to the average house standards. There are two doors, one on the left end of the room and another on the right side. Levi leads me to the one to the left and opens the door. 

His room is what I expected, large, minimalistic, clean and quite upscale. I watch as he gathers some clothes up and heads back towards me, where I'm loitering at the door.  
“I’m going to go get changed and have a shower. Go and sit on the couch over there and get comfortable or something.” He says, brushing past me. I hum an affirmative and walk towards the coach as he closes the door of the room on the other side of the lounge, presumably the bathroom. 

I set up the pizza and junk food, as well as his salad and healthy stuff on the table in front of the couch, before sinking down into it. I am multitasking between swiping through Facebook on my phone and searching for the TV remote when Levi exits the bathroom along with a wall of white steam. He’s wearing a pair of jeans and a button up shirt, barefooted and hair damp and tousled. The most casual I’ve seen him. He pads over to me and sits on the couch next to me.  
“Do you wanna watch a movie?” He asks, opening his box of pizza and picking up a slice.  
“Sure.” I reply, “Where’s the remote?” Levi retrieves it from the compartment under the Television turns onto Netflix, thumbing through shows and movies until we both agree on one. 

As the movie starts, I glance over to see if he’s already invested, he seems rather distracted so I decide to have a little chat.  
“Why did you decide to join the Corps?” His focus shifts to me and his eyes darken a little.  
“It’s a long story. I’ll tell you one day.” He promises and I nod quietly, reminding myself to steer clear of the subject in the future. An easier question then.  
“What do you like about it?”  
“Hmm, I like knowing I make a difference I suppose, I’m good at it so why waste my skills when I can take full advantage. It’s exhilarating and unpredictable. Someone has to take care of the criminals that fester in the dark parts of this city, why not me?” _Ouch._ I nod, with a smile, when a thought pops into my mind.  
“I bet there’s no one you can’t catch, Mr Humanity’s Strongest.” He gives a rather sardonic laugh.  
“I’m not too sure about that at the moment.” Yes. I smile inside.  
“How come?” He glances at me.  
“Well, there's this gang, ‘The Titans’ you may have heard of them?”  
“I’ve heard, nothing particularly noteworthy. Only that they’re a pretty successful gang that usually only murders people who deserve it.”  
“Yeah, well, their leader, they call him Rouge, he’s proving to be really difficult.” Levi grits his teeth. “He pretty much plays around with me every time we meet, I must admit, he’ll be a hard one to catch.” _Oh, you have no idea._  
“That doesn’t sound fun,” I reply. He only shakes his head. 

We chat a little longer, small, impersonal stuff, occasionally taking breaks to watch the movie in the background. As time goes on and the food starts to wane, Levi starts to relax, sinking into the couch a little more. I glance over to see that his eyes are closed, he must be very tired to fall asleep like this. I continue watching the movie in silence, occasionally picking at a bag of popcorn we microwaved earlier. As my attention is drawn to an action scene in the movie, I feel a sudden weight on my shoulder. 

I gently twist to see that Levi has fallen onto my shoulder, eyes closed and breath gently playing with the hair at the back of my neck. I stifle a laugh, he looks so cute. 

I take the time he’s asleep to really check him out. Long black eyelashes over closed eyes, small and pretty lips slack, the gentle pink contrasting with his flawless, pale skin. His hair is scattered over his forehead and I gently brush it back with my fingers, sifting through the soft black locks as he nuzzles slightly into my hand. He’s gorgeous. 

I wait until the movie finishes before getting up from the couch, gently picking him up, bridal style, and carrying him into his bedroom, pulling the sheets over his sleeping form.

I lean down to gently kiss his forehead.  
“Goodnight, _Kleiner Löwe._ ”


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _What was that?_
> 
> I place my hand gently on my tingling forehead, eyes wide. My heart clenches and I am almost afraid at the strength of the emotion that flows through me.
> 
> _It couldn’t be?_
> 
> Eren and Levi go through a little relationship development and Rouge and Levi have an interesting chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey people!  
> So It's been another long while, a few months in fact. Whoops, sorry.   
> Saying my life is busy at the moment is an understatement so this story got pushed to the back of my priorities for a while. I managed to find time to write this chapter over that busy period (I don't know how,) so here's the newest chapter.   
> Thank you for all the comments, kudos and bookmarks! They mean a lot and encourage me to keep writing, no matter how slowly!  
> Updates will still be slow from now on as my year is at one of its busiest points, but it shouldn't take as long as this one did. Thank you to those who are still following this fic after such a long break!   
> Also, I've chosen a new format which I think might be easier to read. Feel free to tell me your opinion in the comments.  
> Enjoy!
> 
> ~Bella

#### Levi’s P.O.V:

The second I wake up, I know something is weird. Since when have I worn jeans to bed? A confirming glance at my attire proves my assumption correct. Suddenly, my eyes widen. Eren came over yesterday. He came to my house and we watched a movie on the couch. I feel the blood rise to my cheeks, I must have fallen asleep on the couch and if that’s the case, what am I doing on the bed?  
Shoving off the covers, I sit up, scanning around for a head of brown hair and eyes like emeralds, yet all that appears is my room in startling normalcy. The only thing out of place is my phone which is lying squarely on the pillow next to me, screen facing downwards. Disappointment surges through me and settles heavy in my stomach, _did he leave?_

I stand up, brain muddled and feelings hurt before slipping on my pair of fluffy grey slippers and trudging loudly out of the bedroom. There is a bowl of popcorn still perched on the table and I make a beeline toward it, maybe food will help me cope with Eren’s disappearance. Just as my body prepares to fall onto the couch behind me, I hear a small whine and turn to see a tuft of messy chestnut hair appear from one of the blankets draped on the couch. My heart races,  
_Eren stayed._  
Everything below Eren’s nose is covered by one of my thick grey blankets as he sleeps, body curled into the couch so that he fits without draping off the end. I quietly step closer before perching softly beside him on the couch, leaning down to his face.  
As Eren sleeps, he looks far younger than he usually seems, expression soft and hair ruffled. His face, upon closer inspection, is entirely spotless and free of any blemish, a gentle honey tone that is bright and healthy. His nose is completely straight and of perfect proportion to the rest of his face and his eyelashes are beautiful, _so_ long that they cast faded shadows onto the skin below them. I reach out as softly to trace his features, captivated by the soft cherry of his full lips.

I am completely enraptured, so much so that I have no idea what I am doing until it is too late. Just as my fingers gently caress his cheeks and stroke over the bridge of his nose, a pair of stunning green eyes snap open. It is now that I realise three things; one is that I am in a very compromising position, two being the lack of space between our two faces, three, the fingers now resting just on the slope of his lips. Eren stares up at me with barely masked amusement and an emotion I could take as affection, making no move to move my fingers or face away from him.  
“Morning, Levi.” His voice contains a hint of gravel, rumbling gently. He sounds hot.  
His breath washes gently over my face and I can feel my cheeks turn red, my eyes averted. It takes another few seconds for me to completely understand the situation and when I do, I jump up, creating several feet of distance between us.

“Ah… Morning, Eren.” I stutter, “I wasn’t sure if you’d be staying.’

“Would you have preferred me not to, I'm sorry!” He sounds genuine, eyes wide, and I shake my head violently. 

“Oh no! I’m… Glad you did… Actually.” I respond and Eren shoots me a beautiful smile. 

“Thank god, I wasn’t sure what to do!” He sits up, eyes roaming around the room before settling on his phone which is placed on the table. Reaching over to grab it, he smiles sincerely at me. “Thank you so much for letting me stay, I had a great time Levi.” 

“No!” I respond, realising that I don’t want him to leave. He glances up at me, eyes wide at the sudden urgent tone of my voice, confused. “No, um, I mean, why don’t you stay for breakfast? You may as well.” Eren’s startled expression fades back to a happy smile.

“I’d love to if you’re sure I’m not intruding?” At the responding shake of my head, he thumbs his phone to turn it on. I am amazed by the number of messages he has received during the night, watching him scroll endlessly through them before giving up and unlocking his phone, opening the text application to reply.  
“That’s a lot of messages!” I remark and his gaze meets mine in confusion before settling to understanding.  
“Most of it is just spam or my friends arguing with each other in my group chat.” He rolls his eyes, shaking off his blanket and standing up. 

We both head downstairs to the kitchen while Eren unwrinkles the clothes he wore last night, as he slept in them like me. Thankfully, both Farlan and Isabel are out so the kitchen is blissfully quiet. 

“We have toast or cereal, which one?” I ask. He replies that he wants toast and answers with marmite when I run through the spreads. I scrunch up my nose in distaste.  
“Why would you choose marmite? It’s so disgusting.” The only reason we have it is that Isabel went through a phase where she found it weirdly tasty. Thank god that phase is over. Eren rolls his eyes. 

“You are obviously having it wrong then, try a bit of mine when I make it and see what you think.” I raise one of my eyebrows skeptically but agree to try. When it pops out of the toaster, Eren gets to work, smearing butter over the toast before putting a rather thin coat of marmite over.  
He tears a little off and hands it to me with an excited expression. After tasting it, I confirm that it really isn’t that bad and Eren gets me to admit that I might eat it in the future of my own free will, a little smug smile on his face.  
When Eren goes back to the toaster after eating his two pieces, I ask him how much he usually eats. 

“Usually around six pieces?” He replies and my eyes go wide. 

“Okay, what?! One, how does your stomach even fit that much toast in it at once. Two, that must take ages? You have to use the toaster three times?!” He grins at my outburst. 

“I am known to eat quite a bit, it's fine as long as I work it off afterwards! As an answer to your second question, my toaster at home has six slots so I really only need to toast once.” 

My eyes widen, how expensive is that toaster? 

It’s around ten in the morning when Isabel and Farlan decide to return home, apparently, they wanted to go to a cafe for breakfast yet I am not sure why they’d need to do so this early. Unfortunately, that means that I have less Eren to myself and more unnecessary outside interaction. The three of them get on extremely well and I can tell that Isabel and Eren will be a force to be reckoned with in the future.  
When I’ve finally found an excuse to drag Eren upstairs, alone, I do so with force, legitimately pulling him along by our connected hands. We sit upstairs and talk for a while longer, learning more of the little intricate things about each other; if we have pets (neither do but both want one), what our favourite flavour of ice cream is (Eren’s is chocolate, mine vanilla.) It’s this idle, yet interesting chat that carries on for over an hour. We are just getting into our opinions on certain breeds of dogs when Eren’s phone rings. His eyes run over the Caller ID as he picks it up.

“Sorry, Levi. I need to take this.” He eyes me with a pitiful expression and I respond with a nod. 

“Hey. What is it?” His tone is rather sharp, eyebrows furrowed. A completely different Eren than the one I’ve been talking to today.  
“Really? Now?” His eyes lock on mine before sweeping over to the door, exasperation present in both his body and tone. Ten seconds pass before his eyebrows shoot up.  
“Okay, I get it. I’ll be there in ten. Thanks for alerting me, see you soon.” He hangs up before heaving a huge sigh, shoulders slumping. I get the picture.  
“Why does this always happen when I’m hanging out with you?” 

“You need to go?” 

“I’m so sorry! A friend did something stupid and I need to go and pick up the pieces.” My heart sinks a little. 

“It’s fine! I’m glad you could stay so long anyway. Thank you so much for staying over, I had a great time!” I stand up to escort Eren to the door, he mirrors me but instead of heading toward the exit, he walks in my direction. 

“Thank you for having me, Levi, I’m glad we could both have such a good time. I really like you, so let's hang out like this again soon, okay?” His breath tickles my hair and I can smell his cologne, a slightly spicy cool scent, a scent I love not just for the cologne but also for the person to which it is attached. As I open my mouth to reply, I look into his eyes, frozen by his proximity, by the emotion swirling inside them. The air gets heavier, and something akin to tension crackles between us. I glance at his lips, feeling the pull towards him. He smiles gently and I feel the gentle press of lips on my forehead before his warmth is gone, retreating down the stairs and through the front door. It isn’t until I hear the purr of his car that I break out of my frozen state, my face the colour of a legitimate cherry.  
_What was that?_  
I place my hand gently on my tingling forehead, eyes wide. My heart clenches and I am almost afraid at the strength of the emotion that flows through me.  
_It couldn’t be?_  
About thirty minutes later, I get a call from Erwin explaining that two gangs are fighting at a location in the south of Rose. Just as well Eren had to leave because I have to race off too. What a coincidence. 

Erwin and I reach the scene after almost an hour, a truck full of armed officers right behind us.  
Unsurprisingly, the conflict is finished by the time we arrive but it doesn’t seem like one of the parties consented to the end of the fight. Blood pools in the crevices on the concrete, still and glinting ruby in the sun, obvious trails of it leading away from the scene. You can’t leave anyone at the scene after all, no matter whether they are alive or dead. The soldiers stream out of the truck immediately as it stops and run to secure the perimeter, in case there are any gang members too wounded to leave or a group has hung back. The cleanup work that was done indicates at least one incredibly experienced gang took part in the conflict and I have little doubt to which gang it was. 

I’m kneeling next to a small puddle of blood, inspecting for clues when I hear a gentle whistle from above me. Glancing up, I glare into the sun, eyes narrowing on the figure crouched on top of a roof just tucked away from the sight of the soldiers patrolling the grounds. The figure crooks a finger cockily in a come hither motion and the plain white mask that covers his face suddenly makes sense. No doubt glimpsing the realization in my eyes, the figure dips out of sight. I am suddenly faced with a big decision, do I alert the guards less than twenty feet away that the leader of the Titans is here? Or do I go up and talk to him? Wait for him to explain what happened? I can’t really say that I thought of it as a decision in the first place, I realise as I slip around the back of the house before scaling my way up the large water pipe on its side, I was always going to choose the second option. 

Rouge’s mismatched eyes twinkle behind his mask as I approach him, staying low to the roof in case the guards are watching the rooftops. As I get closer, I realise that the right half of his mask is coated in blood, painting an eerie picture as it paints rivulets in the pure white material. 

“Hello, Levi,” he hums pleasantly, voice deep and sweeter than honey if not for the gentle gravel that accompanies his tone. It reminds me of someone, just faintly. 

“What do you want? What happened here?” I ask flatly, glare trained on the blood on his mask and not the humour shining in his eyes. 

“No hello? Ouch, I knew you were a grump but you really are a massive killjoy!” He complains, and I can hear the pout in his voice. Before I can retort, he continues. “I just wanted to see my favourite little captain. As for what happened here, one of the other gangs decided that it’d be a good idea to try and establish a territory to keep us out of and fight us when we told them off. Silly little weaklings, don’t you agree?” I try not to show any emotion as I think over his words, deciding to ignore the first part about being called _little_.

Recounting what the Blood Oath informant had told me about gang hierarchy, I raise an eyebrow.

“So it is true that The Titans are the Alpha Gang? And that you have all the territory?” There's a small snort from the figure opposite me.

“Aha, no one stands a chance against us, especially not when the other gangs are in such a state.” His eyes roll behind his mask.

“Are they in a bad state at the moment?” I ask, partly excited for a lead and secretly a little interested. Rouge looks contemplative, bringing a gloved finger up to the red side of his mask and scratching gently at the dry blood.

“Nah, not really. The only reason they’re struggling is that I want them to, I should probably be a bit more lenient with them, don’t want them giving up hope completely, that’d be a little _boring_.” Shock passes through the cold mask in which my face was set, he talks about the gangs as if they’re his chess pieces, useful when he needs them and a way of alleviating boredom when he doesn’t. Rouge sees my expression and I curse internally, wishing not for the first time that I had a mask on too.  
“You must be in a good mood today, _Kleiner Löwe_ , actually letting us have a civil conversation and everything. I’m impressed, _good boy_.” My heart clenches in rage, what a fucker. 

“Shut up, you bastard!” I rage, properly pissed at the pet name, especially because of the way my heart jumped when he said it. I step towards him, ready to punch, and his eyes shine with laughter. 

“Cool down, what else did you want to know?” My rage eases a little when he offers to tell me more and I sigh, letting the anger seep out of me, keeping my gaze hard and unyielding. 

“Who was the other gang? How many dead?” I growl through my teeth. Rouge cocks his head.

“I can only tell you an answer to one of those questions so you don’t think one of the gangs has a weak spot, the other gangs are quite valuable when they aren’t getting up themselves and I’d much rather it stay that way.” My eyes narrow further, but I keep hold of the information that the other gangs are useful to him, even if that use is insignificant. He keeps going when he sees that I haven’t yet argued, cutting in as I open my mouth to suggest he tell me the name of the other gang.  
“I’ll tell you the death count then, I know you were going to ask about the name but I don’t particularly care. So, of course, none injured or dead from my gang and…” He squints at a point in the distance, trying to figure out the number of bodies he’d seen. “About 10? Everyone was injured but I think there were around 10.” He says, uncaring about the gravity of his words.

“You really have no conscience, do you?” I reply. 

“You’ve got me there.” He raises his hands and it pisses me off how much I want to see the smirk I know is on his face. 

“What got you into this?” The words slip out of my mouth before I can stop them, how can I justify asking this question without admitting I'm interested. Rouge’s stunning eyes harden and I expect him to become defensive, to unholster the gun I know is resting at his hip.

“And why would you like to know? Curious?” It shocks me that he just carries on, without a hint of aggression, he must see this as his next words startle me.  
“Surprised I’m not going to shoot you? Sorry, little one, I quite like you at the moment so as long as you don’t say something stupid, I’ll try to be civil.” Well, that wasn’t what I was expecting and the small blush that forms on my cheeks makes me mortified. 

As I open my mouth to retort, I hear Hanji howl from the crime scene. They must have arrived to investigate the blood. 

“LEVI, MY LITTLE CHERUB, WHERE ARE YOU?” they belt out, looking as crazy as ever as they dash around looking for me. 

“Ah, that’s the scientist isn’t it, Hanji?” Rouge peers casually over the edge. “A very special person, aren’t they?” I find myself nodding.

“Yes, they- Wait! How do you know their pronouns?!” Rouge releases an exhausted sigh. 

“I thought we were over this? I know a lot more than you think I do, Levi.” I just grunt, unsure of how to reply. 

“LEVI, COME ON SHNOOKUMS!” I hear Hanji scream, hands cupped over their mouth. Good God. Rouge chuckles behind me, a sound my heart has decided it likes despite the warnings in my mind.

“You better go back down. Don’t tell Hanji, but they won’t find anything inside that blood, we aren’t that stupid.” Rouge explains before turning around to jump off of the roof. “It was a nice chat we had, _Kleiner Löwe_. You’re such a cutie.” With that, he jumps off the roof and is gone, and I’m left wondering what just happened for the second time today. 

#### Eren’s P.O.V:

I jump off the roof, both thoroughly pleased and a little confused. Levi actually had a proper conversation with me which leaves a little fuzzy feeling in my chest, even though I know that he’ll be cursing himself in a few hours. The funny thing is how much I told him, I’d never give any of the gangs, including mine, away, but that little talk could have ended a bit dangerous. The only reason I tell him so much is that I know he values his job too highly to risk it and I have more than an inkling that he enjoys our chats almost as much as I do.  
It’d have been funny watching Hanji try and analyse the blood samples and come out empty handed.  
Armin made this concoction he likes to call ‘Muddle’ which involves the introduction of animals blood into the leftover blood after the scuffle. There’s another ingredient in it, something only The Titans know, that binds both animal and human blood together before completely transforming it so it is completely untraceable. I’ve made sure that all of the bigger gangs have it but none know how to make it, It prevents the police from being able to catch the gangs under my control and makes it so that The Titan’s have become more valuable as we are the only ones who know how to make the mixture. Fortunately, the blood is taken from naturally dead animals, not live ones, we aren’t complete monsters.

I slide my mask off and pull a hoodie over my gear before climbing into my Bugatti. The car comes to life with a purr, rumbling softly as I back out of my park, hidden behind a building several blocks away from the scene of the fight. Quite a powerful gang a few rungs down on the hierarchical ladder called Bloody Lavender decided to make a scene in the south of Rose to draw us out by loudly promising to defeat our ‘lousy little asses.’ We were drawn out, but the fight definitely didn’t end the way they expected. Now they’re all wounded and will have to dispose of ten of their dead, all because they were cocky little nothings. It was a pain and a half to deal with, but all worth it when I got to see Levi at the end. He’s an intriguing mix of cute, beautiful and intimidating (although, he never intimidates me of course) and his stunning looks, as well as his interesting personality, draws me in like a moth to a flame, except I am the flame and he is the moth I am lapping at. 

I push my car as I race home, going about 60 kilometres over the limit as I check the time.  
**1:02 PM**. I really don’t want to miss Hector and I’s meet up at 2:00. After dashing home, showering at the speed of light and getting myself into something expensive and presentable, I rush out again, shouting a goodbye at my gang as I go. The cafe we are planning to meet at is called The Little Blue Bird, and despite its rather typical name, it is one of the best cafe’s I have ever been to. It’s a cafe during the day and a restaurant during the night and is one of the fanciest cafes in Sina, which is saying something. I have many memories of this cafe, plenty involving Hector and my friend group at school. As I pull up, I catch sight of Hector's car, fitting in perfectly with the million dollar cars around it. I have to chuckle as I pull up beside it. Hector also has a Bugatti, a black and white Limited Edition Veyron model, we both got this exact same car about three years ago, I’m pretty sure mine is sitting somewhere in the car garage at home. I’m glad he still drives his. 

I lock my car as I stroll into the cafe, heading straight to the right corner, beside the window. Our seat. Sure enough, Hector is sitting there, facing out the window, his blonde hair styled in gentle waves as it always is. 

“Hey, Heckie!” I exclaim as I slide into the booth across from him. He whirls around, crystal blue eyes wide with excitement and surprise. 

“Eren! I’ve missed you so much! How are you?” He reaches across the booth and hugs me tightly with his upper body. I catch the scent of expensive cologne as he leans away, eyes sparkling. Hector has always been extremely handsome, the two of us used to break all the hearts at college. 

“I’m good thanks, you? How’s work?” He groans lightheartedly.

“I would be good, but dads trying to push me to take over the company. Can you imagine me owning a company, I’d need to completely slick back my hair and act all mature, I could never!” I chuckle, Hector can sometimes have the mental age of a ten-year-old and is as excitable as one as well, he’s also incredibly vain about his looks, but so am I so it’s fine. Hectors dad owns all of the high profile hospitals and healthcare stores within Sina and a few other successful companies. He’s one of the richest people in the walls, and probably outside them too. 

“Oh god, wouldn’t that be funny. Really though, I don’t think you’d be that bad, Hector, as long as you could stand acting like an adult nine hours a day.” He whines in sadness and I reach over to pat at his hair. “Is he pretty firm about it?” Hector stops pouting.

“A little, but I wouldn’t mind taking over the company anyway as long as you visit me when life is getting too mature and boring.” 

“Of course.” He mirrors my smile and turns towards the waiter as she makes her way towards us. 

“Good afternoon Gentlemen, would you like to order?” Her eyelashes flutter gently, obviously flirting, not that we give her a speck of attention.

We recount our orders from memory, including our tradition: an apple, cinnamon and chocolate chip muffin each in the order. I order a lemon and lime soda to drink and Hector gets a raspberry lemonade. As the rejected waitress walks away, I am filled with nostalgia.

“We should do this more often,” I tell Hector who nods with a smirk. 

“You just enjoy my company don’t you, Eren. It’s not just me who’s been silent this past while.” I just nod. “Also, we need to do this as a group, all the others of our old college group miss you, we could have a big reunion!” 

“Of course! Hector, I have some news.” I can’t wait for his reaction to Levi. His eyes shine, Hector has always liked knowing these things. “I have a friend, who may be a boyfriend if we can get our shit together.” Hector legitimately squeals. 

“OH MY GOD, EREN! I’ve been waiting so long!” He squeals jumping up and down in his seat but before he can shout something else, I keep talking.

“Only problem is…” I pause for effect “He’s Levi Ackerman.” Hector looks like he’s about to faint.

“Eren, buddy, did I just hear you right? The Levi, Humanity’s Strongest, one of the best officers of the Survey Corps and a complete and utter enemy of yours?”

“Yup.” I nod pleasantly, ready for the insanity.

“Eren, what the actual fuck? What are you?” The combination of sounds that follow is kind of similar to someone trying to read the result of an avid keyboard smash out loud, lots of a’s, f’s and interestingly, quite a few b’s. I wait until Hector dies down a little, before dropping the next bomb. 

“Rouge has had many conversations with him, the most recent one this morning. Levi has no idea that he’s talking to the same person.” Hector gives me another look, seeming to both doubt my sanity and upgrade his thoughts on my level of stupidity at the same time. 

“You know, Eren? I wasn’t sure if it was possible to be dumber than you were in primary school, but we learn new things every day.” He watches with narrowed eyes as I swipe through my phone. 

“He’s so _pretty_ Hector, like all sharp angles and grumpy faces but when you get closer, he’s literally a ball of slightly awkward, cute fluff. Here! I have proof!” I shove my phone in his face, showing him a photo I took of Levi when he wasn’t watching, staring out of the cafe window and looking so beautiful and elegant that I had to get a picture. “After you’ve analysed that one, swipe right and you’ll see what I mean!” The other picture I'm showing Hector is one of Levi on the same day blushing gently because I complimented him on his eyes, his face tilted to the side with embarrassment and a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips. Hector raises his eyebrows, a look of shock on his face as he looks over the images.

“He’s so hot but so cute? I don’t understand” He frowns flipping between pictures.

“Isn’t he just! He’s mine though so be careful.” Hector slumps on the table with a sigh.

“You always get the best ones, I should just quit life and become a hermit. You proper like him though, do you?” 

“I think so? I don’t want to lose him and he isn’t just there for the sex, we haven’t even had it yet! I care about him. Is that weird, Heckie?” Hector smiles softly, leaning over and ruffling my hair gently. 

“Nope, It’s good to care for people Eren, I'm sure it’ll all be fine. You just need to be really careful, that's all, especially if you start getting properly involved with each other.” I nod, raising my eyes to his. 

“I’d tell him before that happened, I’ll be careful, don’t worry. Thanks, Hector, you always know what to say.” 

“Do I need to count the times you’ve done the exact same for me?” He raises his eyebrows and I smile. “Now, how's the gang? Jean still as much of a horse as he always was?”  
“Is that even a question?” 

We catch up with each other by talking about shallow pleasantries, but when the cafe begins to quieten, Hector gains a slightly trepidatious look and I sigh. I know what that means, we have to talk about the deeper stuff sometime, why not now?

“How’s the second facet going, Eren?” Hector knows about all three of my facets, the different sides of me that make up a whole. The first, Eren the rich, but otherwise normal man, second, Jaeger, the son of a billionaire and extraordinary businessman, and third, Rouge, the leader of the largest gang in all three of the walls.  
“Same as usual, you wanted to know the details around my deal with David Finch?” Hector nods.

“If you don’t mind?” 

“I don’t. Well, it was quite a boring procedure as usual.” We both roll our eyes “But then, Mr Finch had the audacity to explain that I ‘ _ought_ to pay’ for his event. Hector gasps. 

“No!?” I nod sagely.

“Yes. Don’t worry, he was severely chastised, just like a child. He won’t dare to demand such again. He wanted $9 million, which isn’t much to people like us, but what would be the fun in letting him off so easily?” Hector smirks as I take a perfectly timed break in my story to sip at my drink.

“Exactly, let them squirm.” I chuckle at his comment, placing my glass back down. 

“So, I decided that I wanted to give him two conditions. The first, that he would tell all of his clients that I sponsored the event and give them one of my ‘assassin’ cards. Also made him promise to warn his clients that the second word gets around, they will face the same consequences as those that have been requested for the same service.” Hector’s smirk turns quite vicious. He’d be a great gang member, that's what makes him such a splendid businessman, despite his rather informal personality.

“What's the second condition?” 

“I can choose any three cars from his newest muster, I know he has a good selection.” Hector suddenly whines loudly.

“I can’t believe it! You always manage to sneak in these awesome deals, I’d have asked you to get four and give one to me if I'd have known!” 

“Haha, next time, Hector.” He eyes me distrustfully, lips shaped in a massive pout. “Come on buddy, I promise.” The big baby holds out his pinky and I consent to a pinky promise, a sigh repressed at the back of my throat.

“What about your group?” He asks in a soft voice.

“Business as usual, got any contacts you want to get rid of?” 

“Actually, yes! There's this one man who I am convinced is plotting to overthrow Dad’s business. I don’t want him dead, I just want to confirm my suspicions. Sound good?” 

“Mmhmm” I hum “Name?” Hector snags a napkin off the table and brings a pen out of his pocket, the elegant script revealing the name of my newest prey.

_Richard Locke_

I raise my eyebrows.  
“He’s pretty well-known. I can see where you're coming from though, he does ruin a lot of businesses. Want him scared? He’ll never even look at you again.” Hector taps his chin in thought.

“Figure out his deal first, if he’s no problem then it shouldn’t be necessary. If he is, you know what to do.” Hector smiles radiantly and I nod, reaching around to ruffle his hair in turn. 

“I know.” 

I leave two hours later, disposition cheery, stomach full and a date for our next meetup hidden in my pocket, written beside the name of the man I will soon meet. Just for a friendly discussion, of course.


End file.
